


Knock Me Down, Knock Me Out

by aboredgame



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Boxer Calum, Boys Kissing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lonely Michael, M/M, Minor Violence, Pining, Top Calum, but like you don't find out for a while, i dont know how to tag this ha, side lashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboredgame/pseuds/aboredgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael thinks the boy across the hall has great arms, and Calum won't stop getting punched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Michael was _trying_.

He had only been living on his own for three months but nothing was going right. He did have a job, but it wasn’t the kind of money that could keep up with buying new content for his online gaming habit and apartment maintenance at the same time. He was currently sitting on the worn couch in his living room, staring at his phone.

**Incoming call: Mom.**

“Hey mom.” He answered, mustering up a voice that he hoped sounded far more enthusiastic than he felt.

“Hey baby, how’re you doing?”

“M’good, just got back from the shop. How are you doing?” He leaned back into the couch.

“We are doing well! Your father and I were just wondering when you were going to invite us over? It’s been so long since we’ve seen you I don’t know if I remember what you look like!” She chuckled over the phone. Michael had been dreading this day.

“You saw me like a week ago, I was literally at home. We had dinner and everything.” He knew how this was going to end, though it didn’t stop him from trying to get out of it.

“Don’t be silly, Mike! When are you going to have us over? It could be your turn to cook for us. I really want to see how you are settling in.” Michael had to admit, the woman was persistent.

“I don’t know, mom. Maybe this weekend?” He inwardly groaned at his own suggestion.

“That’ll be perfect! I’m so excited to see my boy, all grown up and living on his own. We’re so proud, Mikey!” She squealed into the phone.

“I’m excited to see you too, but I gotta go. I promised I’d meet some friends.” Lie.

“Alright, I see you soon! Love you.” Excitement evident in his mother’s voice.

“You too, mom. Bye.” He hung up the phone and dropped in onto the couch next to him, rubbing his eyes.

He sat up and took a look around his living room. He had the raggedy couch he was sitting on and in front sat a TV. It was on the floor, no stand or anything, just insane amounts of cables everywhere. There were empty bottles thrown everywhere and what was probably a piece of pizza on the small card table that doubled as a coffee table and a dining table for when he wanted to be a little bit higher class and not eat on his bed, sitting in his underwear. His mother would die at the sight of his apartment, and he was just looking at the living room. Most of the rooms were bare and not the neatest. It wasn’t totally his fault; he simply just did not have the time to worry about interior design. His space was functional and that was all he needed. If only he knew that his mother didn’t care, it was actually quite the opposite. Karen Clifford maintained an impeccable house, and Michael was fucked.

He didn’t even know where to start. This entire apartment needs to be disinfected, he thought to himself. He didn’t own any cleaning supplies, maybe he has some Windex somewhere? He can’t even afford to go buy the stuff, his character was in dire need of an enchanted, elven-made shield that could only be bought with actual money so funds left over were severely slim.

_Fuck, I can’t do this._

A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts. He walked over and pulled the door open to reveal a tall man that looked about his age.

“Uh, can I help you?” He questioned the stranger.

“Yeah, are you Michael Clifford?” The man’s head cocked to the side at the end of his question, reminding Michael of a dog.

“Yeah.” He responded, keeping the door only halfway opened.

“I think I got your mail by mistake.” He brought his hand closer to Michael, showing him the two white envelopes in question.

“Oh! Okay, yeah uhm, thanks.” He grabbed his mail from the man before continuing, “Do you live in the building? I’ve never seen you around.”

The dark haired man chuckled, “Yes I do, I believe I’ve been here longer than you. I saw you move in.” He shoved his hand into his pockets.

“Huh.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “I guess I’m just not that observant, what’s your name?”

“Calum Hood, I live right across the hall.” He smiled, like he was telling a joke.

Michael felt his face heat up and opened his mouth to reply when a caramel colored hand lightly punched him in the shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t spend a lot of time here so you’re not just oblivious I’m sure.” Okay, so the way his eyes crinkled up when he smiled wasn’t ridiculously adorable and Michael definitely didn’t stare a little too long.

“Thanks, Calum. For the mail.” Michael held up the mail as if showing Calum the envelopes would distract from his slightly rosy cheeks.

“No problem, but don’t let it happen again. I don’t take kindly to strangers’ mail in my mailbox.” He said in mock seriousness, a glint in his deep chocolate eyes.

“I'll do my best.” Michael had to consciously make sure he wasn’t smiling too wide at their banter.

The other man just smiled at him before turning his back to head to his own apartment when Michael had an idea.

“Wait, Calum!”

“Yeah?” He turned back towards Michael.

“Do you have any cleaning supplies?”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Clifford cleans for the first time in history, and Calum is still really cute.

“So let me get this straight, you’ve been living here for how long?” Calum propped the broom he was using against the counter and raised his eyebrows, waiting for Michael to answer.

 

“Like three-ish months?” He replied.

 

“And you’ve never cleaned, at all?” Michael felt his face heat up at Calum’s question.

 

“I mean, not exactly? I pick up every now and then but it’s just me here so I don’t really worry about it.” He shrugged, trying to play it off so maybe Calum wouldn’t think he was a total slob.

 

“I’m not judging, I promise.” The dark haired man laughed, and jumped up to sit on the freshly cleaned counter.

 

“Yeah, okay.” Michael didn’t believe him, there was no way to not judge him. The place was trashed.

 

“Seriously! If I was home more I’m sure my place would look just like it.” The playful smile that seemed to never leave his face was pointed right at Michael.

 

“You work a lot or something?” Michael grabbed two beers from the refrigerator and tossed one to Calum.

 

“Yeah.” He nodded and popped the cap off the beer on the corner of the counter and brought it up to his plump lips.

 

Michael tried to keep his eyes anywhere but where the other man’s lips were wrapped around the bottle. It took stronger men than him to not be at least a little turned on by Calum, what with his curly, wild hair and arms that looked like they could probably kill him with minimal effort. And so what Michael hadn’t been laid in a good two months, sue him.

 

“Michael?” Calum asked, somewhat loudly.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Michael broke from his thoughts to make eye contact.

 

“I asked where you worked.” Calum was definitely smirking.

 

“Oh! I- uh, down the street at the drug store.” Michael ran his hand through the blue strands of hair that were sticking to the small amount of sweat he had worked up on his forehead.

 

“Cool.” He noted, taking another sip.

 

Michael put his own beer down before taking the bucket Calum had brought over to the sink. He let the water fill up to a little over halfway and put the bucket back on the ground. He dunked the mop in the water, splashing a good bit over the sides and then took it back out and started pushing it around the linoleum floor.

 

“Wait, Michael. What’re you doing?” Calum jumped down from where he was sat on the counter.

 

“Mopping?” He stopped to look at the man.

 

“Without soap? You’re just going to be pushing around dirty water.” Calum informed him, not sounding nearly as condescending as he could’ve.

 

“Oh.” He tried not to look too embarrassed.

 

“Have you ever mopped before?” Calum questioned.

 

“Of course!” Michael huffed. Calum gave him a flat look.

 

“I’ve mopped before!” Michael continued, trying to convince the Maori man in front of him to no avail.

 

“Okay, I’ve mopped like once.” Calum simply raised an eyebrow.

 

“Fine! I just watched my friend mop once, so what! It’s not like it’s hard!” Michael exclaimed.

 

Calum’s eyes nearly shut from the force of his cheeks being pushed upward as he let out a boisterous laugh that shook his entire body.

 

“Clifford, you’re something else.” He grabbed the floor cleaning liquid from the basket he had brought over and poured some into Michael’s bucket. He held his hand out and looked at Michael, silently asking for the mop.

 

“You don’t have to.” Michael pointed out.

 

“I think it’s better if I do.” He teased in return.

 

Michael’s stomach flipped at the playfulness in Calum’s voice and handed over the broom.

 

“Alright, Hood.” He decided that it was his turn to sit on the counter and relax. He took a drink of his own beer and watched the other man get to work on the floor.

 

Michael felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

 

**1 New Message**

 

**Luke Hemmings:**

**Hey fam wyd**

 

Michael rolled his eyes and typed out a response.

 

**Michael Clifford:**

**Cleaning, being generally productive. The usual.**

**Luke Hemmings:**

**Lol no seriously mike, im bored and im coming over**

**Michael Clifford:**

**I am cleaning, thank you. I have company tho, why cant you hang out with ash?**

**Luke Hemmings:**

**his mums in town so no bf tonight im omw over rn**

**Michael Clifford:**

**:( sorry Luke.**

**Michael Clifford:**

**Oh and if you come over youre gonna help me clean js**

 

Michael looked up from his phone to see Calum turned away from his. The muscles in his back visibly moving under his shirt as he pushed the mop back and forth.

 

“Hey, Calum?” He called to get the working man’s attention.

 

“Hmm?” He hummed, keeping his back turned and continuing to mop.

 

“A friend of mine is on his way over.”

 

“Oh, do you need me to go?” Calum turned around to ask.

 

“No! No, I told him he had to help if he was going to come over.” He rushed out.

 

“Well Michael, I don’t know if you’re in any position to tell anybody to clean. What with sitting on the clean counters and playing on your phone and all.” Calum mused.

 

“Hey, I’ve been cleaning this whole time! I was going to mop and you took it from me!” Michael argued lightly.

 

“Mhm, okay little guy.” What was with this dude and teasing Michael?

 

“Calum Hood. Who are you to insult a man’s size in his own home.” He got off the counter and stood as tall as he could next to Calum.

 

Calum raised his eyebrow for the second time, sensing a challenge.

 

“Well Michael Clifford, I happen to be the only one properly cleaning this place, and out of the kindness of my own heart might I add.” He took a step closer to Michael.

 

“I’ll have you kn-” Michael started before slipping on the freshly mopped floor.

 

Michael closed his eyes and waited for the impact of the floor but instead felt two arms wrap around his waist. The feeling didn’t last long as Calum quickly lost his own footing and tumbled with Michael the rest of the way down. The blue haired man felt another skull knock against his and his breath leave him as a full grown man fell completely on top of him, pressing him down into the floor. Michael groaned and opened his eyes to see Calum insanely close to his face, noses almost touching. He let himself look into the dark haired man’s eyes for all of three seconds before clearing his throat and helping Calum get off of him.

 

“I’m guessing you didn’t mean to tackle me?” Michael asked after they were both on their feet again.

“I did.”  Calum deadpanned.

 

Michael watched him pick the mop up and get back to work, unfazed by what had just happened. Calum was somewhere between odd and endearing, he decided. He looked like he could kill a man but for as long as Michael had known him, there had been some kind of a smile on his face, whether it be a genuine smile or just a smirk. Calum cleaned in silence for a while, mopping up the rest of the floor, doing silly dances every now and then and flashing Michael a smile to keep the colorful haired man entertained. It was probably unnatural how easily the pair got along, Michael wasn’t the type to make friends quickly. He would much rather sit alone with the lights off than socializing, it was good that Luke got that. He stopped dragging Michael to parties ages ago. He hoped Calum wouldn’t get bored of Michael’s homebody personality.

 

He heard Luke before he saw him.

 

“Mikey my lo-ove!” The blonde idiot called after Michael heard the door being yanked open.

 

“In the kitchen!” Michael yelled. Calum dumped the mop water out and left the mop in the sink, looking to where Luke was walking into the kitchen.

 

“Be careful, I just mopped.” Calum warned him, causing Luke to comically pause walking with one foot suspended in the air. He then moved to walk around the edge of the room until he got to Calum and held a hand out to him.

 

“Luke Hemmings, who’re you?” Luke asked, not so subtly sizing Calum up. Or maybe checking him out, Michael couldn’t tell.

 

“I’m Calum, I live across the hall.” Calum shook his hand, seemingly unbothered by Michael’s unusual friend.

 

“Ahh.” Luke drew out, sending Michael a suggestive look. He could feel his face heat up yet again. 

 

“Luke you just missed the cleaning, we could’ve used the help.” Calum was generating friendly conversation, not letting the situation get awkward.

 

“I’m sure you could’ve, Mike has never cleaned. Maybe ever, his room was always trashed when we were younger. Oh and then there was the semester he spent in college, that dorm was ridiculous, his roommate nearly had an aneurism.” Luke laughed and put his hand on Calum’s shoulder. He was friendly, it was innocent but Michael didn’t care for it.

 

“I can imagine.” Calum chuckled with him, not caring that Luke was in his space.

 

“Yeah Luke you missed the fun.” Michael added before continuing. “You all wanna watch a movie or something? It might be easier now that there isn’t a layer of dust on the TV.” He suggested, wanting to get Luke distracted with something else so he didn’t pull out all of the embarrassing stories about him because at this point the supply was virtually unlimited.

 

“Sure!” Luke chirped happily before bounding off into the living room.

 

“Sorry about that, he’s really outgoing.” Michael apologized, sliding off the counter.

 

“It’s no problem, really. I don’t mind.” He shrugged it off and added; “I rented The Man from Uncle and was going to watch it alone if you want to watch it?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Okay, cool. I’ll run back home and get it.” Calum grinned one more time, grabbed his basket of cleaning supplies and headed out the door. Michael went to join Luke in the living room, finding his best friend slumped on the couch and frowning at his phone. He sat down next to him.

 

“Ashton?” He asked the sad boy next to him.

 

“Yeah, I asked him to tell his mom again. I don’t know why I expected anything different.” Luke leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder, the older boy wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer.

 

“Give him time, Luke. Everybody is different when it comes to this, he’ll come out when he feels comfortable.” Luke made an upset noise at that.

 

“It’s been two years; his mom isn’t even the type to judge! I just don’t get it. And the only one of our friends that knows is you, I just want to be able to take my boyfriend on a date.” Luke sounded so defeated, it made Michael’s heart hurt.

 

“I don’t know what to say. I’ve seen you two together, he clearly loves you.” He pointed out.

 

“I know he does, Mikey. But I can’t help but feel like he’s embarrassed to be with me.”

 

The two sat quietly for a minute, neither knowing how to solve the problem. Michael felt bed for Luke, he absolutely adored Ashton. Ashton seemed to adore Luke right back but it had to be hard for Luke to pretend that they were just friends whenever they went out. For two entire years he’s watched Luke do this. Michael honestly couldn’t comprehend the level of love and devotion that would take. 

 

“So Calum, huh?” Luke sniffled and sat up a bit, changing the topic.

 

“What about him?” Michael rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t think I couldn’t feel you burning me with your eyes when I was talking to him, you have a thing for the neighbor boy!” He almost squealed, a complete one-eighty from the sad boy that was crying just seconds earlier.

 

“I do not have a thing for the neighbor boy, he agreed to help me clean and we happen to get along. As friends.” He tried to clarify.

 

“Oh come on, you at least have to think he’s hot. Think he’s into guys?” Luke looked away thoughtfully.

 

“I don’t know, and it doesn’t matter. He’s cool and we’re friends.”

 

“Why’d you decide to clean all of the sudden anyway?” Luke questioned just before they could hear the door open, signaling that Calum was back. He found them in the living room and waved the DVD in the air.

 

“What’d did I miss?” The dark haired man asked cheerily.

 

“Michael was about to tell me why he needed to clean his place for the first time ever.” Luke provided.

 

“Please, do tell.” Calum added and then sat down on Michael’s other side, close enough that Michael could feel the heat radiating from him.

 

“Can’t a man just clean his house the sake of being clean?” He looked back and forth between his two friends.

 

“Not a chance Clifford, you don’t just clean.” Luke said, a smug look on his scruffy face.

 

“I’m gonna agree with Blondie on this one, Michael.” Calum spoke, looking equally as smug.

 

“You two are sorry excuses for friends.” He joked, nudging them both with his elbows.

 

“My mom is coming to visit, she wants me to cook and everything. She would’ve murdered me if she saw the state of this place.” He confessed.

 

“Michael Clifford, has to clean and cook. I never thought I’d live to see the day!” His idiot best friend tried his best to impersonate a southern belle.

 

“Because I can’t do either of those things, it’s like the woman has never met me. I’m probably going to end up ordering take out and putting on some plates and hoping for the best.” He shrugged.

 

“I can help.” Calum spoke up from his side of the couch. Michael looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, I can help you cook if you want? I don’t want to brag but my lasagna is kind of legendary.” He added, like it was no big deal.

 

“Seriously? That would be amazing!” Michael was starting to think Calum was a figment of his imagination.

 

“Cool, I don’t mind. It’ll be fun.” He shoved Michael playfully and walked over to put the movie on.

 

Michael’s stomach flipped at the contact and he could practically feel the fond showing on his face. Once again, Michael was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a lot longer yay, it got away from me a bit but I think it's okay?
> 
> Absolutely zero angst here but I promise its coming, same with smut. I can't write the sunshiney stuff for too long I might pass out.
> 
> FEEDBACK WOULD BE SWEET
> 
> Do you like Luke's character, Michael's, Calum's?  
> Do you like the story in general?  
> What would you like to see happen?
> 
> oh and this has not been checked for grammar and whatnot, I'm a lazy shit
> 
> Find me on tumblr: malumstummy.tumblr.com


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is crushing, Calum is sunshine.

Michael was woken up by his pillow moving and hushed voices. He kept his eyes closed, trying to will himself back asleep but decided against it when his front door opened and closed. He opened his eyes and was met with the light of Calum’s phone, the older man was scrolling through Twitter. Michael groaned and shoved his face further into Calum’s shoulder, the soft scent of detergent and cigarettes filled his nose before he realized what he was doing.  

 

“M’sorry ‘bout that.” Michael sat up.

 

“Don’t worry about it, it was only a little invasive.” Calum grinned, straightening himself out and sitting up.

 

“What time is it? Where’s Luke?” He tried to orient himself.

 

“A little after eleven, and he just left. He wanted to wake you up but I guess you looked comfortable.” He was still acting smug, dick.

 

“I wasn’t; your shoulder is bony anyway. Worst pillow ever.” Michael tried not to smile, he really did.

 

“Aw, Mike. You can pretend all you want, but I know. I’ve got the drool stains to prove it.” Michael freaked out at his words, grabbing Calum’s shirt and inspecting the sleeve.

 

“You liar! I don’t drool!” He smacked the cheesing boy’s chest with the back of his hand.

 

Calum laughed and shook his head, “You don’t, but you do snore. It’s quiet though, more like aggressive breathing.”

 

“Aggressive breathing?” He almost squealed.

 

“Yeah, it’s really little and cute but like big enough to where you almost woke yourself up a couple of times.” He explained further. Michael could feel the blush creep up his neck and face and the word ‘cute’. He silently told himself to stop freaking out over it, Calum was still practically a stranger. Given he was a stranger that cleaned all of Michael’s apartment, let him sleep on his shoulder, and was now calling things he did ‘cute’. He still couldn’t stop thinking things like, _wow Calum’s lips are really plump,_ or, _his hair looks so thick I wonder what it would be like to run my hands through it._

Calum was attractive and kind of perfect and Michael’s subconscious wouldn’t let him forget it.

 

“I should head back.” Calum motioned his thumb towards the door.

 

Michael suppressed a pout and they both walked towards the door.

 

“Thank you again, Calum. I couldn’t have done any of this without you, like at all, I’m a train wreck.” He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“It’s really no problem, I wasn’t busy and you’re my neighbor and all. Plus, I figured if I didn’t help you would’ve ended up accidentally drinking bleach or mopping the carpet or something.” Calum smiled, _again._

“Ha-Ha.” He said sarcastically, being betrayed by his practically glowing face. 

 

“Goodnight, Michael.” He patted the blue hair boy on the shoulder before grabbing the door handle.

 

“Good- wait, what about the dinner? I don’t know what kind of stuff you need.” Michael totally did a poor job of hiding his brief anxiety.

 

“Oh right! Um, we could just go to the grocery store and I could tell you? That might be easier than you guessing.” Calum suggested.

 

“Good, yeah, that’ll work. We could go tomorrow? I have work but I’m free after 4.” He provided.

 

“Works for me, here give me your number and we can work it out.” The caramel colored man handed Michael his phone with which he put in his number and gave it back.

 

“Thanks, again, I don’t think I’ve said it enough tonight.” Michael said with a laugh.

 

“No problem, again. Night.” With that, Calum left Michael’s apartment and Michael physically had to pull his cheeks down or he was going to be stuck with a permanent smile.

 

He made his way towards his bed, turning off all of the lights and the TV on his way. He danced out of his skinny jeans, threw his shirt off and all but dove into his ridiculously messy bed. The phone he had thrown by his pillow lit up and buzzed quietly.

 

**1 New Message:**

**Unknown Number**

**Gn Mike, have fun aggressively breathing ;P**

**Michael Clifford**

**Whatever, youre just jealous of my snores. I bet yours are horrible and ugly and mine are all cute**

**Calum Hood**

**Youre right, we cant all be cute like mike tho can we**

**Michael Clifford**

**Damn straight**

**Calum Hood**

**Lol**

**Calum Hood**

**Go to sleep, Michael**

**Michael Clifford**

**Goodnight mr maid**

**Michael Clifford**

**Mr chef**

**Michael Clifford**

**Mr pillow**

**Calum Hood**

**GOODNIGHT MICHAEL**

**Michael Clifford**

**Good night :D**

He may or may not have gone to sleep with a smile on his face and he may or may not have dreamt about the chocolate eyed boy from across the hall.

 

 

 

Work was lame, all menial jobs are lame, but at least Luke was scheduled to work at the same time as Michael today. The store was dead and Luke was pretending to restock the cigarettes behind Michael’s register.

 

“Here’s my thing, you’re a good looking dude, Mikey.”  Luke spoke as he tossed a carton up and down before continuing, “Calum’s also a good looking dude, one that let you sleep on him for the entire movie, which was pretty damn adorable might I add. What’s the problem with asking him out? He’s already offering do to all this for you when he hardly knows you, that’s gotta mean something.”

 

Does it mean something? Michael wanted it to mean something, but was he just reading to much into it? Sometimes people can be nice just for the sake of being nice can’t they? He won’t tell Luke that he’s been thinking about this since the moment Calum agreed to help clean, he’d never hear the end of it. Michael was crushing hard and _fast_ on his neighbor and Luke knows relationships and feelings have never been Michael’s strong suits or things that he’s ever been remotely interested in.

 

“It probably just means he’s friendly, maybe he feels sorry for me. He might not even be gay.” He pointed out to Luke.

 

“You’re right, he might not be gay but he’s definitely into guys. Even if its just particular guys.” The blonde giant waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Luke.”

 

“Michael.”

 

The truth was, what would Michael do if Luke was right about all of this? Would he do anything about it? Should he do something about it? He decided that if he could prove it wasn’t a good idea Luke might leave him alone about it.

 

“You’ve got to think it’s just a little weird how quickly he offered to do all this stuff he’s doing, right? I wouldn’t offer to help someone like that.” Michael said pointedly.

 

“Well, Mikey, that’s because you’re an asshole. Calum is a far better man than you.” Luke grinned.

 

“Lucas I have had it up to here with your sarcasm.” Michael motioned to himself, approximately at ear level.

 

“Okay. In all honesty, yeah its kinda weird. But not like a creepy weird? Like a ‘oh my god do you actually exist’ type of weird. I just think you should give this guy the benefit of the doubt, he seems genuinely nice and when was the last time you were involved with someone that was actually a good person?” Luke’s face had gone from jokes and smiles to a soft and caring.

 

“It depends on your definition of ‘nice’.” Michael said before adding, “I’m going to just see how it goes as friends, Luke.” He was lying, sort of. He really couldn’t afford to think of Calum like that right off the bat. The horrible trail of drunken hookups and messy near-relationships was fresh on his mind and he didn’t want Calum to end up like the other people he’s tried to bring into his life.

 

The bell rang throughout the store’s speakers, signaling someone opening the door. That person happened to be the dark-haired reason for Michael’s current emotional despair. He flashed a toothy smile at the two boys behind the counter and Michael noticed a patch of purple and blue on Calum’s jaw.

 

“Calum! What are you doing here?” Luke walked around to hug the man, it was strange, but it was also Luke so Michael didn’t think too much about it.

 

Calum pulled away but stayed a friendly distance from Luke, “Picking up Michael to go grocery shopping.”

 

Luke looked to Michael with a confused expression.

 

“For the dinner that Calum is helping me with? We have to go get actual things for him to cook.” Michael clarified only to see that Luke was looking back at him smugly, like he had just won some sort of competition.

 

“Am I too early?” Calum asked Michael, breaking his brief staring contest with Luke.

 

“No, I can leave now. Luke can handle himself, mind to clock me out when you clock out Lukey?” Michael poked at the blonde boy.

 

“One day I’m gonna stop breaking the rules for you.” He grumbled.

 

“Yeah, but not today.” Michael patted Luke on the arm and motioned for Calum to follow him out of the drug store.

 

Michael led Calum all the way to the parking lot until he realized he didn’t know what car Calum drove.

 

“Which-“

 

“This way.” The smirking man interrupted him and walked towards a blacked out BMW that looked like it should belong to a high profile businessman, not a young guy living in the same shithole of an apartment building that he did.

 

“No.” Michael stopped walking and shook his head.

 

“No, what?” Calum asked.

 

“No fucking way that’s your car.” He didn’t even take his eyes of of it to talk to its’ owner.

 

Calum just laughed beside him and unlocked the doors, nodding to Michael to get in the passenger’s side.

 

“No, I’m going to like scratch it or something. You don’t want me to get in the car, Calum.”  He all but sputtered.

 

“Get in, Mike, seriously. It’s just a car.” Calum told him and slid into the front seat.

 

Michael looked over the outside of the car again before sitting in his own seat.

 

“You can pick music if you want, I’ve got an aux cord in the console.” Calum said and drove out of the parking lot.

 

Michael plugged his phone in and scrolled through his library, settling on just shuffling all of his music. He was pleasantly surprised when he heard Somebody Told Me spill from the speakers.

 

“Sweet, The Killers. I can respect that.” Calum looked over at him and Michael felt a little swell of pride at the fact that he accepted his music taste. He nodded in response and looked out at the road in front of them, softly drumming his fingers on his leg while Calum hummed along to the song. They sat silently as he drove, Michael would occasionally glance out of the corner of his eye at Calum and look away too soon to see the upward twitches of the corners of Calum’s mouth because yeah, he noticed. He kept getting glimpses of the purple mark on the other man’s face, he couldn’t help but think that it shouldn’t be there. It was out of place on the literal sunshine that was Calum’s face.

 

“Hey, uh, Calum?” He asked.

 

“Yeah?” Calum looked over to him briefly before returning his eyes to the road.

 

“Is that a bruise? There on your chin?” Michael hoped that came across as friendly and caring instead of nosey.

 

“Yeah, I kinda bumped into something at work.” He replied, his light demeanor slipping slightly.

 

“Oh, sorry.” Michael looked out his window, trying to escape a weird situation before it even really formed. That’s what he does, he’s always tried to make his presence smaller and if looking out of a window was going to put a safe amount of distance between himself and possible embarrassment then of course he was going to do it. 

 

“Don’t be sorry, I’m the clumsy one.” Calum still wasn’t smiling, despite the tone of his voice. Michael wondered if he had touched on something that maybe he shouldn’t have. He stopped talking after that, wanting to return to the comfortable silence. He fiddled with the bracelets on his wrists and hummed mindlessly to whatever song was playing, he thought it was the Red Hot Chili Peppers, he wasn’t paying enough attention to be able to tell. He stayed in his head until he felt the car stop and saw that they had reached the store.

 

“Let’s do this.” Calum turned off the car and stepped out and Michael took at deep breath. Seriously, Michael? You’re nervous for grocery shopping?

 

He walked with the taller man through the automatic doors. Michael smiled at the greeter, masking his inner turmoil quite well. Calum had grabbed a shopping cart and was leading him towards the back of the store. They walked through the aisles, they had swapped control of the shopping cart so that Michael was pushing while Calum walked ahead of him and put various things in the cart. They had gone through in relative silence and were picking up the last of the items when Calum had asked him to grab the box of noodles while he grabbed some sort of seasoning. Calum had said lasagna noodles, and Michael had had lasagna before so it shouldn’t have been that hard to find the right ones, right?

 

Wrong.

 

There were at least five different brands of lasagna noodles, each of them with different options. There was gluten free, whole wheat, and tri-colored and Michael stood there trying to figure out which would be the best. He felt a hand at the bottom of his back, and a presence close behind him.

 

“Having some trouble?” Calum asked him, making him jump a little.

 

“Yes, there are like five hundred different types why can’t there just be like one?” He felt defeated, by noodles.

 

Calum laughed and stayed in his space when they heard a scoff from further down the aisle. Michael turn to see an older man looking at them with his face pulled up in disgust.

 

“Unbelievable.” Calum murmured, low enough that only Michael could hear him. _Oh,_ he thought, his cheeks flamed up when he realized what was going on. He looked down at his feet to try and hide the embarrassment.

 

“Hey, I have an idea. Just go along with it.”  Calum told him and before he had time to process what was happening Calum pressed up behind him, wrapped his arms around Michael’s middle and his chin over his shoulder.

 

“Do you think we should use the whole wheat pasta, babe?” Calum asked him, louder than before so that the man would hear him.

 

“I-er-yeah, whole wheat sounds fine.” Michael had to strain to keep his voice level, it was impossible to pretend that being that close to Calum was having zero effect on him.

 

Calum snaked out from behind Michael and grabbed a box, that was not whole wheat, and turned back around. He got in Michael’s space again and leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching and he dropped the box in the cart behind them. The dark haired man grinned mischievously and wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck. He couldn’t stand it, he felt like his brain was going hazy just from being that close to Calum. He looked at the other man with wide eyes and was calculating how far away their lips were and if wondering if Calum was thinking about the fact that they were breathing each others’ air because that’s all Michael could think about. Calum finally spoke, tearing Michael from his thoughts.

 

“Thinks he’s had enough yet?” Calum whispered, bringing a hand up to twist some of the hair at the top of Michael’s neck.

 

Michael swallowed and looked at the old man as discreetly as possible to see him shaking his head and pushing his own cart out of the aisle, leaving Michael and Calum alone. Calum laughed and stepped back from Michael.

 

“I probably shouldn’t be laughing, intolerance isn’t funny, but did you see his face? He looked like he was ready to throw up.” Calum laughed even louder, and Michael was trying his best to stop being so stunned.

 

“Yeah, we gay-ed this place up quite a bit.” Michael laughed nervously, toying with the bottom of his shirt.

 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t even ask if that was okay with you, god I’m an ass.” Calum rushed to apologize.

 

“No, really it’s okay. It was hilarious, that guy needed that.” He tried to reassure him.

 

“I didn’t cross any boundaries did I? I just got a little caught up s’all”

 

“No of course not, I agree with you. Intolerance does suck, and I’m, you know, gay. So, that was actually pretty cool of you to stand up like that.” He didn’t meet Calum’s eyes.

 

“Oh, okay. Cool, so let’s grab a couple more things and we can head out of here.” He was smiling again, and walking out of the aisle, expecting Michael to follow.

 

His mind was a mess; he had just given Calum the perfect opportunity to say if he was into guys. He kept trying to tell himself that it didn’t matter and that he needed to remember that he was only looking for friendship with Calum but he’s never felt this attracted to someone. He had just told him he liked dudes and the man didn’t even react. Not to mention his stomach was still flipping because of the contact with Calum and it had been a few minutes since he was even close to him, he was so gone.

 

 

 

They finished the shopping and surprisingly there was no awkwardness, Calum was making it impossible to be awkward. He was joking and smiling and singing with Michael all the way back to the apartment building and it almost made Michael forget how confused the Maori man made him. They carried the groceries up the 4 flights of stairs, Michael brought up the classic memes from the dark ages and was pleasantly surprised when Calum understood was he was talking about. Once they got to Michael’s door he set down some of the bags to fish his keys out of his pockets and open the door. He held it open with his foot for Calum to go before him grabbed his bags off the floor and followed him into the dark apartment. He turned the kitchen light on and set the bags on the clean counter, Calum did the same.

 

“You can put the cold stuff up, there’s really no system to the refrigerator so it doesn’t matter where, and I’ll put the other stuff in the cupboard.” Michael suggested and began taking stuff out of bags.

 

“Aye Aye Captain.” Calum saluted Michael goofily and started taken items of his own out of bags and putting them away.

 

Michael was nearly done when his phone started ringing, he checked the screen and groaned. Calum raised a thick eyebrow.

 

“It’s my mom.” Michael waved his phone at the other man before answering it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Michael! Hi, how are you?” She asked him politely.

 

“M’doing good, Mom. What’s up?”

 

“Well…” She trailed off.

 

“What is it?” He pressed.

 

“You remember Donna, from the hospital?” She questioned.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well her son just graduated from university here in town and apparently is single and I was thinking that maybe I could bring him over with your father and I and introduce you two?” She finally asked.

 

“Mom.” He drew out.

 

“Oh come on Mikey, I just want you to be happy, it been so long since you’ve dated anybody. He really is sweet.” She continued to play matchmaker. She always did this and Michael has been the victim of far too many bad first dates because of it.

 

“Mom I can’t.” He told her.

 

“Why not, Michael?”

 

He was going to lie. Michael was a dishonest person, so he was going to lie.

 

“I’m actually seeing someone, so…”

 

“Michael Gordon Clifford are you being serious right now?” Her voice raised an octave, it was awful.

 

“Yeah so I can’t meet up with that guy, sorry.” He was just trying to end the conversation at this point. He hated when his mom was like this.

 

“Tell me more about him! I can’t’ believe you haven’t told me yet!”

 

“I’m actually kind of busy right now, Mom.” Okay that one wasn’t a complete lie.

 

“Fine, fine. At least bring him to dinner this weekend.” She insisted.

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Oh nonsense, Michael. Have him stop by so I can meet him, I won’t take no for an answer.”

 

“I really don’t think-“ he tried to get out before she interrupted him.

 

“I’ll see you both this weekend, love you!” and with that, Karen Clifford hung up and Michael was left with a huge problem.

 

 

“You’re seeing someone?” Michael jumped at the voice, having completely forgotten that Calum was in the room.

 

“No, I’m not. That’s the problem.” He sighed and leaned against the counter.

 

“Oh?” Calum asked.

 

“Yeah my mom has this thing where she tries to set me up with every young guy she sees and I’m really just not feeling it. So I lied, like an idiot and now I’m screwed because my mom thinks I have a boyfriend.” He felt so dumb.

 

“Oh. Well, I mean. I could-“ Calum started but Michael knew where this was going, knowing what he knew about Calum he could absolutely predict this next move.

 

“No, absolutely not.” Michael said, shaking his head.

 

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.” Calum protested.

 

“Yes I do. You were going to offer to pretend to be my boyfriend because literally all you do is offer to help me.” He pointedly noted.

 

“Okay yeah that’s what I was going to say. But why not? You could get your mom off your back, you wouldn’t look like a liar, and I would get to eat this awesome meal I’m making. And there is also the fact that, if that guy from the store is any indication, we pass as a couple pretty well.” Calum leaned on the counter next to Michael.

 

“I don’t know, Calum.”

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun. I promise to be the best boyfriend, like ever.” He pretended to flip his hair over his shoulder.

 

“Fine.” Michael relented, “Just promise it won’t get weird.” He added.

 

“Why would it?”

 

“I don’t know I’ve never had a fake boyfriend. Just promise, okay?” Michael knew he was going to regret this.

 

“I promise, boyfriend.” Calum grinned cheekily.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I had a problem so I literally erased like 3 chapters and started almost completely over because I'm indecisive garbage
> 
> BUT this is pretty long so I hope you like it, its pretty much all nice and happy which is kinda hilarious bc I know what shit I'm going to throw at them soon HAH
> 
> But pls lemme know what you think, I would love some feedback 
> 
> ALSO NAGOYA!! SLFL KICKED OFF IM SO EXICTED MIKEY AND THE KEYBOARD KILL ME NOW
> 
> (also this isn't proofread im sleepy go judge someone else)  
> (or maybe i'll go read arcadia again, paperstorm is perfection and her fics make me wanna write more idk)


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is in over his head but pizza is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm posting twice in the same day this won't always happen I swear.
> 
> You might like this
> 
> You might not >:-)
> 
> we'll see

 

 

**Michael Clifford:**

**Im dying**

**Calum Hood:**

**No youre not**

**Michael Clifford:**

**I am though, Luke is with ashton and im dying of boredom**

**Calum Hood:**

**So not real death. Melodramatic death**

**Michael Clifford:**

**No the death is just as real im soooo bored please just entertain me**

**Calum Hood:**

**I’m leaving work right now, wanna grab pizza or something?**

Michael was dead, Calum was getting more perfect.

 

**Michael Clifford:**

**Yes omg pls save me**

**Calum Hood:**

**Okay cool I’ll text you when I’m outside**

Michael hopped in the shower, wanting to get rid of the grime that gave away that he’d been sitting in his bed staring at his laptop all day. Shower thoughts came, they’re inevitable really, and they started with thoughts of Calum. He was terrified for their plan, he nearly passed out when they pretended in the store. How was he going to be able to keep his cool for an entire dinner? How could he be convincing? He had lied before sure, this just seemed bigger. He rinsed the soap off of his newly cleaned self, cut the shower off, and stepped out. He toweled himself dry and wiped some of the fog off the mirror. He didn’t hate who was staring back at him anymore, for the longest time he had wanted to change everything. Nothing about the man staring back would’ve been good enough. He used to blame everything that happened growing up on himself. The boys at school found out he wasn’t straight and he cut his hair shorter and let his patchy scruff grow out a bit. They stopped talking to him all together so he started dying his hair, hoping that maybe they would say something. They called him fat when they pushed him around so he stopped eating and only started when Luke snapped him out of it. It took him into his early twenties to begin to see value in himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist and gave his reflection a last look. He was getting there.

 

He walked over to his closet to try and find something suitable. It was just pizza after all. He settled on some grungy blue skinny jeans, a Motley Crue shirt, and some boots that looked more worn than they actually were. He was mid-skinny jean shimmy dance when his phone started ringing.

 

**Incoming Call: Calum Hood**

“Hello?” Michael tried his best not to sound like he was out of breath.

 

“Hey I’m outside the side doors whenever you’re ready.” Calum told him.

 

“I’ll be down in like two minutes.”

 

“Alright, bye.” Calum ended and Michael was rushing. He threw his boots on without tying them and carded his fingers through his hair, trying to make it look strategically messy over the actual mess it was after getting out of the shower. He grabbed his phone and his wallet and practically flew out of his apartment and down the stairs. Michael opened the door in the stairwell to see Calum’s car parked by the sidewalk. He walked to the car a little bit slower so he could try and catch his breath before getting in the car. He opened the passenger’s door and slid in, seeing Calum wearing a black cutoff t-shirt, gym shorts, and a soft smile.

 

“Goodness, did you run all the way down here? You’re a little pink, dude.” Calum laughed and threaded his hand through his dark curls, shaking them out a bit.

 

“I didn’t want you to be waiting too long.” He admitted.

 

“It’s fine, Mike, you’re my only plans tonight.” Michael’s chest puffed a little at Calum’s words, validation making the blue haired man more comfortable.

 

“So where were you thinking for pizza?” He asked Calum as the car pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“There’s this bar right outside of town that has the absolute best pizza, it makes you forget that the servers are walking around barefoot.” The lights of the oncoming cars added to the shine in Calum’s eyes.

 

“Seriously?” Michael adjusted the seat to lean back a little.

 

“Yeah but its great I swear, super cheap, super casual, and damn good pizza.” Calum promised.

 

And he wasn’t lying, they sat down at a wobbly table in the dimly lit dining area in the room across from the bar. They had ordered a huge pizza to split and Michael was stuffing his face. He would stop every now and then to wipe his mouth or to tell Calum how awesome it was and would find that Calum was eating just as enthusiastically.

 

“Luke usually freaks out when I eat this much.” Michael laughed and rested his arms on the table leaning forward so Calum could hear him over the music.

 

“Really?” Calum asked, his mouth full of pizza. Michael was still dumb over the boy.

 

“Yeah, Ashton has him eating health food and he completely left me. He eats kale and its gross.” Michael was utterly content sitting across from Calum. He watched him drop toppings onto his lap, search the room quickly for witnesses and eat whatever it was he dropped at least three times now.

 

“Ashton?” _Oh right._ Michael thought, Calum didn’t know about Ashton. He decided not to be the one to out them to his new friend.

 

“Uh, yeah he’s a friend of ours. He’s just persuasive. I’m sure you’ll meet him if you keep hanging around.”

 

“I guess I will; I don’t plan on stopping any time soon” The curly haired man shrugged and smiled before picking his pizza back up.

 

“I don’t know, Cal. I can get awfully annoying. Who knows, maybe you’ll hate me tomorrow.” Michael’s tone was light, but his words betraying his doubts.

 

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Calum leaned forward on his elbows, for the sake of Michael’s hearing of course.

 

“Anything is possible.” Michael teased.

 

“You’re right, maybe _you_ will hate _me_ tomorrow.” Calum shot back.

 

“I doubt that, not if you keep on taking me to amazing pizza joints.”

 

“It’s good that I know of a few more then.” Was Calum flirting? He was getting dangerously close to being in Michael’s space again.

 

“But what if-“ Michael started before his hand gestures knocked Calum’s beer over and all into the man’s lap.

 

“Oh my god I am so sorry!” Michael rushed out and slid out of his seat to help Calum. He grabbed napkins off the table and started trying to clean the man up before he realized his was straight up patting Calum’s dick, over and over again.

 

“I’m sorry, fuck, sorry!” He backed up immediately and felt his face go bright red.

 

“Michael! Calm down, okay? It’s not a big deal honestly.” He tried to calm the blue haired mess. “I’ve got more clothes in the car, its just a little beer. Nothing that hasn’t been spilled on me a hundred times before.” He was trying to make Michael comfortable with jokes and Michael could’ve kissed him right there. He might’ve if he wasn’t so mortified.

 

“Ugh, that was so embarrassing.” Michael mumbled as he sat back down, Calum now taking care of cleaning up the mess.

 

“Michael. It is okay, please don’t be embarrassed.” Calum looked at him with gentle eyes. “We should probably head out anyway; we can play FIFA or something at mine. It’s fine.”

 

That’s what they did and Michael was so grateful. Calum didn’t even mention the weird boundary Michael crossed at the pizza place. The car ride back home wasn’t a playful as others had been but it wasn’t painfully awkward either. He followed Calum up the stairs and into the other man’s apartment for the first time. Calum flipped on the light switch as Michael closed the door behind him.

 

“I’m going to go change clothes, you can mess with the Xbox, it’s in the living room.” He gestured before walking off towards what Michael assumed was his bedroom. Michael found his way to the living room and noticed a few things. Calum’s house was impossibly clean, his furniture was nearly all black and white and modern looking, and there really wasn’t any evidence that a person lived here at all. There weren’t any pictures of family or any trinkets or even a coaster out of place like it had been used. Michael was intimidated until he found the Xbox, something he was familiar with. He hit the power button on the TV along with the one on the Xbox and was pleasantly surprised when the TV was on the right channel. He was looking through the game drawer of the entertainment center when Calum walked back in.

 

“Hey I completely forgot but I let someone from work borrow my FIFA game, we can play something else or we could just like watch something on Netflix. It doesn’t really matter to me.” Calum had changed into a black plain t-shirt and some grey sweatpants.

 

“What shows did you have in mind?” Michael stood up from where he was crouched in front of the TV.

 

“Do you like Bob’s Burgers?” Calum grabbed the Xbox controller and sat on the couch, navigating through the menu until he found the Netflix icon.

 

Michael joined him on the couch, not sitting completely opposite of him but not right next to him either. “Yeah.” He laughed “It’s fucking hilarious.”

 

“Good.” Calum laughed along with him and started the show. He grabbed another remote from the coffee table and turned off the lights.

 

“Of course you have a light remote, because why not right?” Michael poked fun at the other man and pulled his legs up beneath him, curling into the couch.

 

“Shut up, you would love to have a remote controlled light switch. They aren’t even that fancy.” Calum mimicked Michael’s movement, curling up on his respective side of the couch. They sat together and watched a couple episodes of the cartoon, laughing and commenting on things they thought were particularly funny or when Tina said something that ‘totally’ reminded Calum of Michael. Michael was calm and everything was fine until Calum spoke but this time his voice wasn’t jovial and paired with laughter.

 

“Michael?” He asked, Michael raised his eyebrows to acknowledge him. “Can I try something?”

 

Confused, Michael responded. “Uh, sure? You’re not going to murder me. I won’t let you.” Humor was probably the best way to deal with confusion.

 

Calum stood up and moved to sit back down right next to Michael, touching from their shoulders to their thighs. “I was thinking about this thing we are doing to fool your mom. I feel like we are going to pull it off but I didn’t want it to be weird when I act all boyfriend-y out of nowhere for the first time in front of your parents.” He put his arm across the back of the couch where Michael was sitting. “So what if we kind of, like, practice?” Calum sounded nervous for the first time since Michael had met him.

 

“What kind of practice?” Michael looked at Calum with wide eyes. Calum looked like he was trying to figure out what exactly to say, he shifted a bit and moved him arm down and around Michael’s shoulders.

 

“Like this? Are you okay with it?” Calum’s fingers found the edge of Michael’s sleeve and toyed with it, fingers brushing the skin of his upper arm. Michael swallowed and nodded silently, not trusting his voice. He was trying his best to stay calm.

 

“Cool.” Calum said and went back to watching the show, anxiousness from before disappearing. Michael was hyper aware of everything; he was sure Calum could feel his heart. It was beating comically loud. He felt like his skin was burning in every place it was touching Calum.

 

“Michael, we are going to convince anyone if you stay super tense when I touch you.” Calum pointed out, not looking away from the screen.

 

“M’sorry.” He mumbled and tried to relax. He leaned into Calum more and pulled his knees up. Calum had traded in messing with Michael’s shirt with simply rubbing the soft skin of his arm. Michael focused on the motions and not on the buzzing of _CalumCalumCalumCalum_ in his head. Eventually he found himself at ease, finding comfort rather than anxiety in their close proximity. They were able to get back to the easy laughter at the show, watching at least 3 more episodes in this new sort of comfort. Michael was completely cuddled up to Calum, his starfish tendencies making a showing. His head was laying on Calum’s shoulder, almost under his chin. He had an arm draped around the dark haired man’s stomach and his knees were no longer pulled to his chest but leaning against Calum’s. He should’ve been concerned at how natural it felt to be curled up with Calum, but once he got past his own nerves, he couldn’t be bothered to question it. It felt amazing to be so close to him and Michael was thrilled.

 

“Okay so out of all three of Bob’s kids, which one would be Luke?” Calum asked through a smile.

 

“Gene, oh he’s five thousand percent Gene.” Michael laughed loudly as his pictured Luke doing ridiculous things like the cartoon character. Calum joined in, the pair giggled and it might’ve looked a little silly if someone was watching. Michael curled further into Calum while he was laughing, softly grabbing at Calum’s shirt and turning his face into his neck while Calum had his head tipped back as the laughter shook his body. The pair slowly calmed down and Calum returned to his normal sitting position, but Michael’s face remained against his neck. His nose was pressed in the brown, warm skin. He would barely have to tilt his head to brush his lips against it, and his mind and other things were _begging_ him to.

 

Michael listened.

 

His pressed his lips against Calum’s neck, it wasn’t quite a kiss, but it was _something._ Michael heard the other man gasp softly and the hand on his arm froze, causing Michael to pause. He didn’t move and his blood was pounding. He had definitely crossed a line this time. Calum went back to slowly rubbing Michael’s arm, and he took it as some sort of permission. He pressed his lips against his neck again, this time it was more deliberate. It was definitely a kiss this time, close-mouthed and gentle, but a kiss. Calum’s breathing was a little louder as Michael moved his kisses to the underside of Calum’s sharp jaw. He pulled away from Michael and looked at him with wide unblinking eyes. They flashed down towards Michael’s mouth and the smaller man felt himself subconsciously lick his lips and lean towards Calum. Calum brought the hand that wasn’t already on Michael to the blue haired man’s face.

 

“Is this okay?” Calum asked, as though Michael wasn’t the one who started kissing him in the first place. Once again Michael only nodded. The corner of Calum’s mouth twitched up briefly before he dove back in, capturing Michael’s bottom lip in both of his. Their lips moved slowly and carefully, neither of them wanting to scare the other one off. Calum’s hands moved to tangle in Michael’s hair as their lips picked up speed, slowly becoming more heated. Calum licked at Michael’s lips coaxing them open, tugging a bit harder on his hair. Michael gasped and Calum immediately took advantage of it, exploring his mouth while Michael let him.

 

Michael moved to lean back on the couch, pulling Calum with him. Michael was laying against the armrest and Calum’s knees bracketed his waist. The kiss was turning into something dirty, something that wasn’t calculated or proper. Calum rubbed his hands up and down Michael’s chest as their tongues danced. Soft breaths and noises escaped Michael, he squirmed underneath Calum as he grew warmer. He pushed at Calum’s chest so that the man sat back on his feet, giving Michael enough room to sit up and pull his shirt of. He tossed it to the side and gazed at the man in front of him. Calum’s pupils were blown and his lips were puffy red. His hair was wild, more so than usually, Michael didn’t even realize he was messing with it. He raised an eyebrow at Calum.

 

“What?” The other man breathed. Michael tugged at the bottom of Calum’s shirt, clearly expressing what he wanted to happen. Calum laughed and pulled his own shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere in the dark room. He leaned back down to press his lips to Michael’s again. This time they started out urgent, a mess of teeth and tongue and Michael was melting. Calum broke from Michael’s mouth and started pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down his neck. He got to the spot under Michael’s ear and nipped gently before sucking roughly on the spot causing Michael’s hips to knock up into Calum’s. Calum breathed out a chuckle and grabbed Michael’s hip with one of his hands. He started licking and soothing the abused skin and Michael was a whimpering wreck. Calum’s hips dipped to meet Michael’s briefly and Michael’s eyes shot open for two reasons: one, Michael was getting hard very fast and two, so was Calum. He let out a quiet moan because _fuck_ , that was hot. He had done that to Calum.

 

He also came crashing back down to reality very quickly because he knew what would be next if he didn’t stop it, it wasn’t real. Calum was ‘ _practicing’._ Suddenly everything got to be too much and Michael froze, pulling away from Calum.

 

“What is it?” Calum sounded wrecked and Michael wished he could hear him. He wriggled his way out from under Calum and grabbed his shirt from the ground.

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t” He couldn’t even look at Calum as he sped out of the door and back to his own apartment. He closed the door behind him and sank to the ground with his head in his hands.

 

_What was he doing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH MIKEY DON'T BE BLIND MY LIL SON
> 
> so yay angsty and (nearly) smutty stuff starting to happen
> 
> once again, its not proofread. I just don't think that's something I'm going to do lol rip, also this was written pretty fast so if someone could tell me if this is even any good???
> 
> But pls comment and give kudos and all that, seriously nothing is more encouraging when it comes to updating than interaction plus i love attention ok
> 
> (oh and it was brought to my attention that mikey seems a little anxious in this fic, I thought I'd clear up that my version of mike has minor social anxiety, nothing huge or debilitating but its part of how I write his character so)


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael messed up and his parents make a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! 
> 
> I hope you like it!

 

Chapter 5

 

Michael isn’t pleasant when he wakes up. Michael is even more unpleasant when he only gets two hours of sleep. He had tried to fall asleep the night before but the event with Calum wouldn’t stop playing over in his head. He had taken a cold shower to try and get the thoughts out of his mind to no avail. He was devastated. He was crushing so hard on Calum it was almost silly, and for a moment he allowed himself to think it was real. Michael was embarrassed. He probably looked like an idiot, all needy and anxious. He didn’t want to mess up the good thing he had going with Calum but he was probably too late.

Michael also couldn’t afford to sit in his bed all day and mope, it was Saturday and his mom was coming. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and slumped into the kitchen and set a kettle on. He leaned against the counter and forced himself to think of the day ahead. He could pretty much count Calum out for their entire plan, he’d tell his mom they had a falling out and then order some take-away Thai food or something. She would be disappointed, of course she would. Michael was supposed to seem more put together than this and he blew it. He didn’t even want to think about the fact that Calum must think he’s a freak, running away like he did, getting _lost_ like he did. _What did you think was going to happen_ , he thought to himself. Luke would have a fit; he didn’t want to tell him. Michael wanted to hide forever. The kettle screamed and he set his tea to steep. It was already almost one in the afternoon, his mom would be there in a matter of hours and he could feel the panic set in. He hadn’t planned on doing this alone. He tugged at his hair out of frustration, feeling the ends stand up where he left them. He gripped the countertop and watched his knuckles turn white. He closed his eyes and tried to get a grip on his breathing, attempting to ward off the attack before it happened. He heard knocking, it was quiet, muffled by the pounding in his head. Michael didn’t register it as someone at the front door until the knocks became louder and more frequent. His mother couldn’t be there already, he had no food, he wasn’t even _dressed_. He all but stumbled through his apartment to the front door. He yanked it open, resting most of his weight on the handle, and looked up at the person on the other side though blurry eyes. His stomach dropped, Calum Hood was standing in front of him, eyebrows pulled together in concern.

 

“What’s wrong?” Calum asked, crossing the threshold and grabbing Michael’s shoulders.

 

“Nothing.” Michael heaved his words along with his breath. “M’fine.” He couldn’t seem to meet Calum’s eyes.

 

“No you aren’t, come sit down.” Calum gently led him to the living room and sat him down on the couch before kneeling in front of him. “Look at me, Michael. Breathe.” Calum ran his hands along Michael’s arms trying to calm him down.

 

“Okay, I’m okay. Thanks.” Michael leans back, just far enough to where he was no longer within Calum’s reach. “What are you doing here?”

 

“To, uh, help with the food?” Calum looked nervous, one of his hands was rubbing at the back of his neck.

 

“You’re still going to?” Michael was surprised to say the least; he hadn’t expected Calum to want to talk to him after he made a fool of himself.

 

“Yeah.” The dark haired man nodded.

 

“Huh.” Michael acknowledged.

 

“I mean, if that’s still okay with you? I guess I was pretty out of line yesterday and I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable around me, but I told you I’d help and I still want to.” Calum had moved to sit next to Michael on the couch instead of sitting in front of him.

 

“Okay, yeah. That’d be great.” He still had a hard time meeting Calum’s eyes, he settled on glancing over his face and then staring down at his own hands. He willed the embarrassment to go away, Calum actually telling him that he didn’t mean for it to happen only made it worse. He registered movement to the right of him and watched Calum stand back up.

 

“I’ll go get started, you can relax. You probably have time to take a nap if you want to.”

 

“They’re going to be here in like, four hours.” Michael mentioned.

 

“See, yeah that’s plenty of time. I can wake you up in a couple of hours, I’ll have it all ready so you don’t have to worry about a thing. You need it, Michael.” Calum touched Michael’s shoulder and walked to the kitchen, leaving him alone in the living room. Calum was being a good friend and it was killing him. Michael could deal with awkward endings, that’s what he does. But Calum was still here and Michael’s head was spinning. He knew Calum was right about the nap though so he stood up and walked to the bedroom, hearing the fridge open and close in the kitchen. He shut his door and flipped the light off before crawling back into his unmade bed. Sleep came a little easier, either from Calum being back or from exhaustion. Michael didn’t know and he didn’t care, he was thrilled to be able to drift off to a dreamless nap.

 

 

Small knocks brought Michael from his nap, the smell of what had to be lasagna immediately met his nose. He grunted and rolled over, away from the door. It opened and light spilled into the room.

 

“Michael? It’s five, your parents should be here soon.” Calum spoke gently, remaining by the now open door.

 

He sat up quickly, “Five? Already? She’s supposed to be here now! Fuck!” He stood up quickly, grabbed a pair of jeans from his floor and tugged them on. “Why’d you let me sleep so long?”

 

“You just looked really tired and I had everything under control, I guess I got caught up cooking. I’m sorry.” Michael hated that Calum look so much like a goddamn puppy, seriously.

 

“No, no. It’s fine, I promise. Thank you so much.” He met Calum at the door, trying to convey that it was okay before walking back out into the apartment. He wandered into the kitchen, the card table had been moved in there and was decorated with a dark red tablecloth. Four places were set and a bowl of salad sat in the middle. Michael ran his hands along the table, endlessly impressed by the other man’s work.

 

“Fuck, Calum.” He breathed.

 

“What? Is it too much? I figured it’d be easier to try and fix this table rather than eat in the living room. I don’t know.” Calum asked from the other side of the table, teeth lightly pulling his bottom lip into his mouth.

 

“No! Of course not! Cal, it’s perfect. My house has never looked like this before.” Michael told him sincerely.

 

“The lasagna is nearly done and I brought a bottle of wine from mine, but the only thing you had for desert is some Ben and Jerry’s and it looked like you ate straight from it so I’m guessing you wouldn’t want to share.” He laughed lightly and continued, “I guess we missed some stuff at the store.” Calum put his hand in his pockets and looked at his feet.

 

“This is incredible; the desert thing is no big deal. The food smells ridiculously good, I can’t believe you did all of this for me.” He moved around to stand in front of Calum, willing the other man too look up.

 

“I told you I would. Again, I’m sorry about yesterday. I feel like I took advantage of you and the situation and I am such an asshole you probably don’t even think of me like that and I pounced on you- just, sorry. I guess.” Calum spilled out, sounding more nervous than he ever had.

 

_Wait, what?_ Calum thought Michael didn’t think of him that way? Did that mean? Before Michael could ask a rapid knocking sounded through the apartment.

 

“That’ll be your mom!” Calum darted out of the kitchen. Michael had to force himself to move, he caught up with Calum at the front door and glanced up at him. He was met with a reassuring smile both boys understanding that the game was about to begin. Michael open the door and barely got a look at his parents before his mom flew into his arms.

 

“Mikey! I’ve missed you!” She pulled away and glanced behind Michael. “You must be the boyfriend?”

 

“Yes ma’am, Calum Hood.” He extended a hand to her, to which she promptly smacked it away.

 

“Nonsense, boy. We hug in this family.” She nearly tackled Calum causing Michael’s eyes to widen in embarrassment and look at Calum’s eyes apologetically only to find him genuinely smiling. He felt a heavier hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey son.” Daryl Clifford was far more reserved that his wife, hugging strangers was not his go to greeting.

 

“Hey, dad.”

 

“That your boy?” He asked and nodded to where Karen had Calum cornered. Michael watched their exchanged, if Calum was uncomfortable he wasn’t letting on. He felt the fond smile grow on his face.

 

“Yeah, that’s Calum.” He said, probably sounding a little too proud.

 

“Well your mother seems to like him already.” Daryl grumbled.

 

“Jealous are ya, dad?” He teased. His dad raised his eyebrows and scoffed. Calum escaped his mom and approached Michael and Daryl.

 

“Nice to meet you, sir. I’m Calum.” He offered his hand out to Daryl, the man accepted the gesture and shook Calum’s hand.

 

“Daryl Clifford.” He nodded at the dark haired young man.

 

“Mikey what is that amazing smell?” His mom asked.

 

“Oh, that’s dinner. Courtesy of Calum.” He grinned at the other boy. Calum came up beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

“It’s just lasagna, my mom’s recipe so I can’t take much credit.” Calum gave Karen and Daryl a winning smile before allowing himself to be led by Michael into the kitchen. Michael’s parents took their seats on one side of the table and Michael went to sit across from his dad when Calum pulled his chair out for him. He felt his stomach flutter at the kind gesture and sat in the chair. Two hands rested on his shoulders before Calum spoke.

 

“I’ll grab the drinks.” He said before Michael felt lips pressed against his temple in a quick peck. His cheeks reddened and he saw his mom smile at the exchange.

 

“He’s lovely, Michael.” She said quietly, while Calum was turned away.

 

“Yeah, he is.” Michael agreed as he watched his faux boyfriend return to the table with the now open bottle of red wine. He expertly poured each glass and sat down next to Michael.

 

“The lasagna is just about done, but there’s salad if anyone’s interested.” Calum pointed out. Everyone helped themselves to the food Calum had put out and Michael felt like squealing. Everything was going far better than he expected. They were going to pull it off. They spoke about light topics, what one would expect of a dinner. Calum was completely charming the pants off of Karen, Michael didn’t have to do much. It seemed like Calum had a gift for winning people over. After they all had generous helpings of lasagna on their plates and a little more wine in them, dinner got a bit warmer, a bit louder. Calum was practically beaming, laughing loudly at stories about Michael as a kid and keeping the energy up. He had moved closer to Michael slowly throughout the evening and had a hand on his thigh, not moving, just lightly laying there. Michael smiled up at Calum, telling the man just how grateful he was.

 

“So, Michael. How did you two meet?” His mother asked, her now empty dinner plate pushed off to the side.

 

“Oh uh, Calum lives across the hall.” Michael told her before taking another sip of his second glass.

 

“Michael lived here for weeks before knowing that I was his neighbor. It took a mail mix up for me to finally get an excuse to talk to him.” Calum continued, weaving a better story for his mother than Michael ever could.

 

“That sounds like Michael, he always was such a homebody.” She giggled.

 

“Mom!” Michael whined and hid his head in both of his hands. Calum tugged one of Michaels hand away, revealing his face. Calum then brought Michael’s hand to his lips and pressed a small kiss to it.

 

“S’okay babe, I think it’s cute that you like your bed more than you like the outside world.” He flashed his teeth goofily at Michael. He could almost hear his mother coo at the pair of them in the background but his mind was too focused on the stretch of skin on the back of his hand and the ghost of Calum’s lips that he could still feel.

 

“Calum, what do you do for work?” His dad piped up.

 

Calum tore his eyes from Michael. “I work at the packing plant outside of town. It’s not much but it pays the bills while I try and finish up college online.”

 

“Oh really? What’re you studying?” Daryl asked.

 

“Nursing, actually. My mom was a nurse and I guess the interest got passed down to me.” Calum chuckled.

 

“Nursing? Why not be a doctor or something? Isn’t nursing a little, I don’t know, girly?” Michael’s jaw dropped at his dad’s words.

 

“Dad!” He shouted.

 

“No, Michael it’s fine.” Calum assured him. “People ask me that all the time, it’s okay. Like I said my mom was a nurse and I just never really had the desire to operate on people I guess? I just was to help them, I want to be able to be around people and make sure they are comfortable and feel good. Nursing has just always been what I wanted to do.” Calum simply smiled and took a small swig of his wine. Michael could not have been more impressed.

“That’s really admirable, Calum. I wish Michael would’ve stuck with school.” His mother mused. He could feel his ears heat up, the last thing he wanted this to turn into was a conversation about Michael’s shortcomings as a son.

 

“Mom, seriously? Not right now.” He tried to warn in the nicest way possible.

 

“Not right now what? I’m just saying, Calum seems do be doing really well doing work and school. I don’t know why you gave up school.” She spoke as if she was talking about the weather and not putting her only son down.

 

“College isn’t for everyone; Michael seems to be doing fine to me. I mean, he has a job and can afford this place and lives comfortably. I hate that everyone feels like they have to get a degree to be successful.” Calum came to his rescue and Michael wanted to propose, maybe he could rethink that when the wine was out if his system. His parents didn’t say anything to that, what could they say? Calum effectively shut them up.

 

Michael stood up from the table. “It’s been really nice having you two over, but we should probably start cleaning up. I’ve got work in the morning.” His parents stood up and brushed themselves off.

 

“Okay, Michael. Thank you for having us. Thank you Calum, for the meal. It was lovely meeting you!” Karen said before following Michael to the front door. He opened it for them and watched them leave. Waving a silent goodbye as they walked down the hallway. He closed the door and leaned against it. He exhaled and tilted his head back, eyes closed. _It was over, they did it._

He walked back into the kitchen where Calum was putting the leftovers in a Tupperware container Michael didn’t know he had. He stood by the doorframe and watched Calum finish cleaning up, partly because he was lazy, partly because he just wanted to admire the man.

 

“I mean; the least you could’ve done was help me clean.” Calum teased, drying his hands off on a towel.

 

“Nah, I figured I could milk the situation a little while longer.” Michael shot back.

 

 “You’re lucking I’m a little buzzed, I wouldn’t be standing for any of this.”

 

“Oh so you’d be _sitting_ for it?” Michael joked, Michael shouldn’t have joked.

 

“Oh, Mike. That was shit.” Calum laughed.

 

“Shut up, Hood. That’s quality humor. You’re laughing!” He pointed out.

 

“I’m laughing at how bad that was. Don’t kid yourself.” Calum put the towel back on the rack and grabbed the bottle of wine from the table.

“Care to finish this?” Calum asked him, holding the bottle up.

 

“Obviously, c’mon we can watch Man from Uncle.” Michael walked towards his room, expecting Calum to follow.

 

“We already watched that.” Calum noted from behind him.

 

“Correction, _you_ watched it. I fell asleep.” He challenged the man.

 

“Alright fine, only because I’m in such a good mood.” He relented and continued to follow Michael to his room. “Why aren’t we watching it in the living room?”

 

“Because, dear Calum, I happen to be very tired and my bed is one thousand times comfier. We can just watch it on my laptop.”

 

“You’re just going to fall asleep again!” Calum protested.

 

“I won’t, I just prefer a life of comfort. You don’t have to hang, bruh.”

 

“Don’t ‘bruh’ me, Clifford.” Calum giggled and walked past Michael and flopped down on the bed.

 

“Make yourself at home then.” He shook his head fondly as he watched Calum curl up in the blankets.

 

“I intend on doing so.” Calum stuck his tongue out at Michael and went back to burrowing in the blankets. Michael picked his computer up off of his dresser and slid the DVD in. He tugged his jeans of, leaving him in a t-shirt and boxers and joined Calum on the bed. He positioned the computer to where it was resting between the two men. He hit play and nudged Calum, motioning for the bottle. Calum rolled over and leaned off the bed, where he must’ve set it when he practically moved into Michael’s bed. The dark haired man handed it over and watched Michael take a long drink before asking for it back and doing the same. They watched the movie, giggling and passing the wine back and forth until it was gone and both boys were sufficiently goofy.

 

The film eventually ended and both were still awake. Michael closed the laptop, darkening the room and set it on the nightstand. He turned back to Calum to find the other man already looking back at him.

 

“Michael?” He whispered.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I ask you something?” Michael could only make out the shine in Calum’s eyes in the darkness.

 

“Sure, what is it?”

 

“You don’t have to answer, but uh, why did you get upset and leave yesterday?”

 

_Oh._

“Um. Okay, I was just scared, yeah?” He answered.

 

“Scared? Of me?” Calum pressed further.

 

“Kinda? Not exactly I just, okay. I had some bad experiences in the past, with guys, and, um sex?” Michael laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. “My first boyfriend was great, he treated me so well, he showed me off to his friends. I was sixteen and he was my whole world. I had just come to terms with being gay and I didn’t exactly have the most confidence. People didn’t really talk to me. The only person that ever really found me interesting was Luke, so you can imagine how thrilled I was that this guy like _me_. He was a couple years older and way more experienced. He knew the idea of intimacy made me nervous, we talked about it and he told me we would go at my pace. At one that I was comfortable with. But, uh, the school year ended and he started getting more involved with his college and people his age and I guess being with a dumb kid that wouldn’t put out wasn’t ‘cool’. He started trying to take things farther, we would always stop before we went all the way but he kept getting angrier.

 

He brought me to a party and got really drunk, one of his friends was practically fucking this girl in the living room in front of everyone and he kept telling me, ‘why can’t you do things like that for me’ and pointing out other guys right in front of me and saying things like ‘I bet he’s great in bed’ and shit like that. I got so scared that he was going to leave me so that night I slept with him. He got what he wanted, finally. But I wasn’t ready and I was scared of him so the whole thing was uncomfortable. He seemed really happy though. We stayed together for a while longer, we didn’t do much besides sex and when I suggested other things he would get angry and shout at me or just leave. In the end he left for good. I guess I didn’t put out enough or he found someone else. I don’t know. But by that point it was pretty much messed up. Some how I associated sex with people wanting to keep me around, I started going out a lot more. One night stands became pretty regular. Luke got really worried for me and tried to shake some sense into me. I was just lonely, I wanted company and friends but being myself wasn’t enough. I stuck to that for a while, I sort of got out of it when I got a bit older.

 

I’m just trying to work on me I guess, I realize I didn’t handle things the right in the past but I didn’t want to mess things up with you. I really like you, Calum. I’m just not good at making people stay and I was worried I ruined it because yeah I think I have feelings for you but I also really love having you as a friend and I don’t want to lose you.” Michael didn’t realize he was crying until he felt the soft pads of Calum’s fingers brush under his eyes. He was breathing heavily, having just confessed to Calum.

 

“So that’s my tragic backstory.” Michael sniffed and tried to muster up a laugh. Wanting to play it off with humor.

 

“Oh, Mikey.” Calum still held Michael’s face. “I’m so incredibly sorry. You’re too good to have gone through that.”

 

“How do you know that?” Michael questioned. “You hardly know me.”

 

“I know you well enough, Michael. You’re kind and funny and you don’t think anyone notices that your home screen is a kitten but I do. You have been nothing but wonderful since I met you and Luke is not stupid enough to keep someone that was a bad person around for that long. No one deserves to be treated like that, you especially.” Calum spoke with such sincerity that Michael felt himself start tearing up again.

 

“Calum-“ He began.

 

“No, I’m glad you told me. I care about you, Michael. I don’t want to you to hurt.” He brushed Michael’s hair back and look at the crying boy beside him. He opened his arms towards him.

 

“Here, go to sleep. Please.” Calum urged and Michael complied, falling into Calum’s arms. He laid his head on Calum’s chest and wrapped an arm around the other man’s middle.

 

“Thank you, Calum.” He said, voice muffled by the cloth of Calum’s shirt.

 

“Thank you for trusting me.”

 

Michael’s tears soaked into Calum’s shirt, slowly coming to a stop as he drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH
> 
> soo, im sorry for how long it took me to update. It's my finals week and spring break is coming up so I've got a lot going on. I hope this is good, not majorly exciting stuff but it moves the plot forward. 
> 
> I think this is the longest chapter though?? & as usual this is not proofread, I need to just enlist someone to help me lmao
> 
> BUT PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think, It really does help I promise. I wanna know what goes on in ya heads when you read it, that weird? embrace it
> 
> or just talk to me about anything (preferably like dogs or something idk)
> 
> (2 more chapters till the big thing js)


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tries to deal and Calum is MIA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for taking almost 2 weeks to update, writer's block is killing me.
> 
> (this is super long though, I hope you like it!)

Chapter 6

 

Michael told himself that he shouldn’t be surprised that he woke up alone. The warmth from where Calum was laying not that long ago was almost entirely gone, the empty bottle and Michael’s tear abused eyes evidence of the night before. He curls away from the heat, willing the doubt to go away. Calum said he cared about him, but Michael put all of his feelings out on the table. He plays last night’s events over and over. Had Calum even registered the fact that Michael has feelings for him? Why hadn’t he reacted? He thought about the story he told Calum and cringed. That’s what happens when you think about your past though, right? He wasn’t proud of how he dealt with it, he also wasn’t looking for pity. Hell, the only person to know the full story besides himself was Luke. He felt himself cringe again. _Fuck_ , he thought. He had only known Calum for what, three days? Four? Michael didn’t even know he was in college until he had said something at dinner, hell, he doesn’t even know how old Calum is. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and checked the time, he had 30 minutes until he had to clock in. He went to put the phone back down when it buzzed in his hands. The screen lit up and Michael’s stomach dropped at the name.

 

**Calum Hood:**

**Sorry I had to leave I had to get to work. Have a good day at work!**

_Have a good day at work?_ Michael knew he was the king of over thinking things but something was up, he didn’t know what it was but it was making him uncomfortable. He had to ignore it, at least for a minute. Work wasn’t exactly optional. He took a quick shower, carefully avoided an existential crisis, and brushed his teeth before leaving the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He grabbed his black jeans that were designated “work jeans” from a pile on the ground and made a mental note to do laundry soon. He finished dressing and shook out his hair, not paying much attention to the blue strands. He shoved his phone and wallet in his pockets, slipped his old chucks on, and left his small apartment. He looked in the tenant parking lot, Calum’s car wasn’t there. _Of course it’s not there._ There was no reason for Michael to believe Calum was lying about the work thing, but he couldn’t stop those thoughts from coming. He continued on the short walk to the drug store, it was only four blocks away. Luke was going to ask about the dinner, Michael didn’t want to share though. Telling him about the dinner would include questions about the rest of the night and that would lead to more questions and then the weird make out thing that happened. There wasn’t a way around it though, Luke knew Michael too well.

 

He reached the store and walked through the automatic doors, seeing the relief on the face of the overnight cashier that he actually got to go home. He got to the back room to find Luke sitting at the plastic table they’ve had for years, chewing on his lip ring and typing on his phone, waiting for his shift to start.

 

“Mikey!” Luke’s face lit up seeing his best friend walk in the door.

 

“Morning.” Michael sounded fairly cheery, so that was good. He grabbed his name tag from where he leaves it on the shelf and pinned it to his shirt.

 

“So?” Luke was staring up at Michael from his seat.

 

“’So?’ what, Lucas?” Michael retorted.

 

“You know ‘what’, Clifford. How’d dinner go with the boyfriend? Did he fall madly in love with you?” Luke pestered.

 

“No, nothing like that. I think I’ve probably caused the opposite. I may have scared this one off.”  Michael kept his tone light, not allowing the actual effect the entire thing was having on him to show. Luke sent him a questioning look, wanting an elaboration. “The past couple of days have been really weird, Lukey. I think I messed it up.”

 

Luke kicked the chair next to him out with his foot for Michael to sit. “We have a few minutes, tell me about it.”

 

“So a couple of days ago, when I wanted you to come over but you were hanging out with Ash?” Michael began.

 

“Okay Mike, if you knew what that boy can do with his mouth then yo-“

 

“No! Stop! I literally could not care less about your sex adventures, that is so not even what this is about.” Michael interjected.

 

“Fine, fine, keep going.” Luke relented.

 

“Thank you. Like I was saying, you were busy and I was royally bored so I texted Calum. We ended up going to grab and pizza and it was kind of awesome. It was so relaxed and easy and just _fun_. We went back to his place and watched some Netflix and again, everything was great but Calum said that we uh, should practice the whole pretend boyfriend thing? So we’d be more comfortable in front of my parents. It was a perfectly logical argument and you know full well that the boy is fit as hell so I didn’t see a problem with cuddling up to him. Stuff happened and we kind of ended up making out?”

 

“Michael! Damn, getting it on with the boy next door!” Luke hollered, shoving Michael’s shoulder like a proud teammate.

 

“No, just wait. It got kinda heated and I freaked out, Luke. I darted out of there, I don’t know. I just couldn’t deal with the fact that it wasn’t real to him and it seemed like if I didn’t stop it, it may have gone somewhere. I couldn’t handle it.” Michael was slumped down in his chair at this point.

 

“Shit, were you okay? Was he pressuring you?” Luke bristled up a little, taking on the role of protective best friend.

 

“No, nothing like that. He was fine, I was the one who let it go on knowing that I have real feelings for him.”

 

“That’s not your fault though. Making out seems a little excessive for ‘practice’, don’t you think?” The blonde haired man asked.

 

“I guess I thought about it a little, I don’t think I wanted to think about it. Calum’s not like the others Luke. I’d be thrilled even if I just stayed friends with him. I just want to be around him.” He admitted.

 

“That doesn’t mean you can’t talk to him about it. He’s a good guy, Mike. He won’t leave just because you have a conversation with him.” Luke tried to convince him.

 

Michael felt himself get a little worked up. “You don’t know that! You don’t know if he’d want to stay! I’ve given him plenty of opportunity to talk to me about it, about anything, but he doesn’t. Hell, I practically confessed my feelings for him last night and he didn’t even acknowledge it!”

 

“Wait, what happened last night?” Confusion swam to the front of Luke’s eyes.

 

“He ended up coming over like we planned anyway, despite everything that happened. He still cooked, he set up the entire fucking apartment after practically forcing me to take a nap because I was exhausted after staying up cringing all night, thinking about what a fuck up I am. He made an unbelievable dinner and played the perfect boyfriend. I think my mom fell in love with him a little bit. It was insane Luke, he acted like nothing was weird between us. I mean, I had to constantly remind myself that it was a ploy because everything felt so real. He handled my parents so well, did you know he was in school to be a nurse? Because I sure as hell didn’t. I’m telling you, I honestly thought about proposing, that’s how well he sold it.” He stopped to take a breath and watched Luke mouth what looked like an impressed _damn._ “My parents left but he stuck around, we finished off the wine and watched a movie and it was fine. The movie ended and we were just laying in my bed and he asked me what had happened the night before and I ended up telling him everything, Luke. About Malcolm, about the hookups, everything.”

 

“Wait are you being serious? How’d he take it?”

 

“I don’t know. I mean, he was super nice I guess. Just held me and let me cry, told me I didn’t deserve it. Which is all amazing and nice but I told him had feelings for him and he didn’t say anything about it so you can understand why I’m anxious right? He wasn’t even there this morning. Texted me about having to go to work.” Michael finished.

 

“Wow.” Luke glanced off, not knowing what to say.

 

“Yeah.” Michael agreed. His swiped his time card and handed Luke his.

 

“I don’t know if I’m proud that you opened up, or worried that it might backfire.” Luke swiped his card and placed it back in the holder.

 

“That’s reassuring.” The blue haired man commented, leaving the break room with his blonde best friend in tow.

 

“Sorry, I wish there was something I could say to help. I’m confused too.” Luke trailed behind him on the way to the registers up front.

 

“No, god. You shouldn’t even be concerned about it, Luke. You’ve got your own stuff to handle, I’m sure.” Michael wanted the reason for moving the attention from himself to be because Luke was his best friend and he was worried about him. He didn’t want it to be smeared with selfish intentions. He didn’t want to stress over Calum, he didn’t want to question the man anymore. If life could just take a couple of nice big steps backwards, Michael would be super appreciative.

 

“Mike I am fine; I’m not just going to not worry about you. What kind of best friend would I be?” Luke tugged lightly on Michael’s shoulders so that the two of them were stopped in the potato chip aisle. He wrapped his arms around Michael’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug. “Michael I don’t care what’s going on in my life, you’re my brother and I will always be here for you.”

 

Michael exhaled and felt himself melt into his best friend’s hug. “Thanks.” He urged out, tightening his arms around Luke, breathing in the familiar cologne and shampoo. He pulled back and gave Luke’s shoulder one last squeeze and smiling and the blonde man.

 

“But seriously, how are things with Ash?” Michael asked resuming the walk to the front of the store.

 

“Good, they’re good. Things are almost always good I guess, when you take away the most obvious _bad thing_. We are happy, his mom came and left with no incidents and he didn’t avoid me for a while after she left like last time so I guess that’s progress?” Luke smiled almost mirthlessly.

 

“Luke.” Michael shook his head and punched his number into the register.

 

“I know. That makes it worse though, doesn’t it? That I know how fucked up it is and I just keep on with it?” Luke set up on the counter opposite Michael.

 

“You can’t think like that, you know that. Not if you want to stay with him.” Michael felt the words coming out of his mouth, they weren’t just words. They were practiced, illusionistic words which turned to brick and mortar that he’d spoken times before. Luke had spoken them before Michael, the first time being almost two years ago when Luke had excitedly told Michael that he was in relationship but shrunk back in on himself when Michael who it was. He spoke them when Ashton left for a month when Luke accidently forgot and kissed his boyfriend in public. They’ve built a wall with those words and the longer it goes on, the higher the wall gets and the harder it becomes to see the other side. Michael’s heart aches for his best friend. It hurts to know that what might be best for him might break his heart, it hurts to watch it keep going. He constantly goes back and forth between anger at Ashton, sympathy for Luke, and jealousy at how committed the blue eyed man is to his boyfriend.

 

“I know. I’m tired, though. I’m sure that I love him and for a while it felt kinda like he was forever. But its changing, I don’t know, everything is fine right now. It really is, so it’s not like I’m wanting out or anything. I think I’m finally taking the booze goggles off.” Luke laughed this time, and maybe it sounded a little broken to Michael’s ears but he didn’t want to press.

 

“I think this is getting a little heavy for work chat, Mikey.” Luke continued and looked at Michael with an expression mixing appreciation and hurt. He clearly didn’t want to think about it anymore, something Michael could relate to.

 

Michael nodded and pulled out his phone to check the time. “I’m gonna go start restocking, call me up here if you need help.”

 

_

 

Work came and went for a couple of days. I really wasn’t that hard for Michael to distract himself from intrusive thoughts, menial work was good for that sort of thing. He didn’t bare his soul, Luke either, other than that first conversation. The two fell back into playful banter easier than you would believe, years of practice making it second nature. Luke followed Michael back to his apartment after, it didn’t need to be said that the two really could use each other’s company. The short walk was comfortably silent, cars passing and city sounds filling what the two couldn’t. Luke walked up the stairs and into Michael’s apartment right behind him. The pair toed their respective shoes off, Michael walked straight to the living room while Luke detoured through the kitchen, grabbing a couple of beers. He joined Michael on the couch, laying on his back with his feet hanging off the arm and his head resting on Michael’s thigh. He looked up at Michael with his clear blue eyes.

 

“I don’t like drama.” Luke sighed loudly and brought the bottle to his lips.

 

“Me either.” Michael nodded and copied Luke’s actions, taking a swig of his own drink.

 

“Have you at least talked to Calum about it?”

 

“No, haven’t heard from him in a couple of days. I haven’t texted him at all though. What about you, anything changing with Ash?” Michael diverted.

 

“No, I can’t decide if it’s worth bringing up again.”  Luke sighed and closed his eyes, Michael carded his fingers through the boy’s hair. It wasn’t styled, somewhere along the way the quiff Luke was so proud of had gone back to his natural loosely curled mop. They sat for a while, polishing off their drink and relaxing in each other’s company. Luke was the closest thing to home Michael has had for a long time, something about being in the same space felt rejuvenating for the blue haired man. 

 

“I kinda want to get super drunk.” Luke broke the silence and grinned mischievously up at Michael.

 

“Do you now?” Michael laughed and smiled back.

 

“Yep, I’m over all this _thinking_ and _feeling_ bullshit. I’m too young for these worry lines I can feel forming on my face.” He gestured obnoxiously to his wrinkle-free face. Michael laughed loudly this time.

 

“When did you get so gay, Hemmings?” Michael teased him, earning a look and a punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of his lungs but the smiled stayed on his face.

 

“Shut up, you’re at least five times gayer than me.” He insisted.

 

“There is no logic there.”

 

“Michael.” Luke deadpanned.

 

“Luke.” He shot back, beginning a brief staring contest of sorts.

 

“Michael come on! Let’s go get unnecessarily wasted because we are young and irresponsible and boy problems _suck._ ” Luke sat up from Michael’s lap and darted from the room.

 

“Where’re you going?” Michael asked, following Luke to find him slipping his shoes back on.

 

“I’m thinking that club on fifth we hit a couple months back? Music wasn’t too bad.”

 

“Luke you’re wearing your work uniform, plus I haven’t even said if I want to go yet.” Michael pointed out. Luke simply huffed and walked away from Michael again, towards the bedroom. Michael trudged after Luke again and watched him sift through his closest. The blonde man finally picked a shirt he thought would work and bunched it under his arm and went back to searching through Michael’s clothes. He grabbed the denim jacket and a Harley Davidson shirt and chucked them at Michael.

 

“Here, get changed. I’m gonna call and tell Ash. Maybe he’ll want to come. You should invite Calum!” Luke tugged off his work shirt and started shimmying into the one of Michael’s he had picked for himself as he stepped back into the living room to call his boyfriend.

 

Okay, so inviting Calum. Michael wanted to, they seemed to get along and the weirdness was resolved on Calum’s end as far as he knows. He decided that it wasn’t the worst idea Luke’s ever had and took his phone from his pocket and sent a text.

**Michael Clifford**

**Hey me and luke are going out for drinks, you wanna come?**

He quickly changed clothes instead of staring at the phone waiting for Calum to text back. He rolled the sleeves of his jacket up a little and checked his reflection. His hair was only moderately out of place; it was easily fixed by brushing it in a way Michael has perfected over the years. His phone lit up.

 

**Calum Hood**

**I’ve got work stuff tonight, thanks for the invite though!! You guys have fun.**

Michael’s face dropped a bit and he slid the phone into one of his back pockets, his wallet in the other. He didn’t find Luke in the living room like he thought but he was by the front door, still on the phone. Michael only caught the goodbyes before Luke hung up and turned to Michael with a look that was more excited than he’s seen for a while.

 

“Ashton is going to meet us there! Did you get in touch with Calum?” Luke asked.

 

“Yeah, he said he’s working tonight. Can’t make it.” Michael bent down to put on the same chucks he wears to work.

 

“Oh, well that’s okay. I’ve got an Uber on the way, it should be out front in-“ Luke checked his phone, “Two minutes.”

 

The trip was decent enough, the car didn’t smell like cat piss and Luke’s leg didn’t bounce up and down too erratically so Michael was in an okay mood by the time they reached the club. They met up with Ashton out front, sharing friendly hellos and getting in the fairly short queue.

 

_

 

Getting drunk was a good idea, or at least it _really_ fucking felt like a good idea. Michael was sitting at the bar giggling along with Luke and Ashton and a few strangers in close proximity. There would be no sense in asking what Michael was laughing at, two whiskey sodas ago maybe, but now he had no desire for coherent thought. He was having a fantastic time, for the first time in a while and it would have taken something drastic to sober him up. Of course, knowing Michael’s luck, something drastic happened. Luke had ordered another of whatever blue concoction he’d been favoring, knocked it back and hopped out of his chair.

 

“I’m gonna dance, and you losers are coming with me.” Luke told his friends who hadn’t moved from their seats.

 

Ashton was the first to respond, “Only if you promise not to puke anywhere near me!” He playfully yelled over the music, pouring the rest of his beer down his throat and joining Luke where he was standing.

“Michael?” Luke looked at the older man.

 

“Nah, you know that’s not my thing. You go on ahead.” He tipped his glass to the pair and watched them shrug and walk towards the massing of dancing bodies. His eyes continued to follow them until they got lost in the crowd and then he looked around the rest of the room. There were booths along the opposite wall, a single light on the wall behind each one that illuminated its’ occupants dimly. Michael and his friends weren’t fast enough to claim one but a familiar face amongst inebriated women and a couple of men.

 

_Calum_

 

The dark haired man leaned in to the woman sitting to his right and laughed boisterously at whatever she had to say. He brought his glass to his lips and Michael was frozen as Calum’s eyes met his own from across the room. Michael held eye contact, his facial expression probably betraying the hurt and confusion while he could only find acknowledgement and what could be almost taken as guilt in Calum’s. The same woman from before shook Calum’s shoulder and took his attention away from Michael, giving the man at the bar an opportunity to turn around. He put both of his elbows on the sticky counter and put his head in his heads. He probably groaned very loudly, embarrassment and frustration not so easily concealed when you’ve had as much to drink as Michael has. He wrapped overheated hands around his drink and chugged the rest of it down.

 

“You alright, mate?” A smooth voice made its’ way to Michael’s ears.

 

“Hmph.” Michael huffed out.

 

“I’ll take that as a no?” Michael finally tore his gaze from the wall in front of him and to the man sitting next to him. He had light brown hair and his eyes might’ve been green, Michael couldn’t quite tell in the low lighting. He was wearing a questioning look despite the grin that stretched across his face.

 

“No, I guess not.” Michael relented.

 

“Care to talk about it?” The man was really nice Michael decided and he _really_ wanted to talk to someone and the booze was making it really appealing, so why shouldn’t he talk about it?

 

“Okay, so there’s this guy that I think is probably the most perfect guy in the world, like I think I probably fell in love with him a little the first day I met him. And we started hanging out a little after he agreed to be my boyfriend- wait no like- _fake_ boyfriend and I was definitely flirting with him and I totally messed up everything because I kissed him but he just wanted to practice being my fake boyfriend so I got really dramatic and sad but then we were cool again and my mom loves him and he slept in my bed and I told him I had feelings for him but then he wasn’t there when I woke up and he didn’t talk to me for days and then I invited him tonight and he said he couldn’t because he had work but he’s sitting over there with this gorgeous girl and he looks like he’s having a great time and I’m just a dumb guy with a crush on a guy that’s probably straight and I just want to forget and move on.” Michael took a large breath at the end story.

 

“Wow, I’m really sorry man. I want to feel really bad for you but I’m having a hard time not being really glad right now.” The man admitted with a guilty look on his face.

 

“Glad? What?” Michael watched as the other guy blushed and looked over his shoulder and what Michael assumed was a group of his friends.

 

“It’s just, I think you’re really cute and my friends told me to come say something. Half of us thought you were straight, the other half thought you were with the tall blonde guy. I’m just glad we were all wrong.” The man sent Michael a bright smile despite the blush that was still showing even in the dark of the club.

 

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Michael was shocked, being hit on was the last thing he expected to happen.

 

“Sorry if that sounded creepy, and I am sorry about you and that guy. He doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

 

“No, it’s fine. Not creepy I promise.” Michael finally calmed down a little and got a better look at the guy. He hoped it wasn’t the alcohol telling him that the stranger was attractive because that slowly became all Michael could think about. “I’m Michael.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Michael. I’m Garret, can I buy you a drink?”

 

“Yeah, I would like that.” He answered.

 

Garret was awesome, he laughed at all of Michael’s jokes and told him how pretty his eyes looked or how his hair was “so fucking cool”. Michael got butterflies and it was a welcome feeling to know the person you were flirting with was into you also. They stayed at the bar long enough that Luke and Ashton had already left, after sending Michael a knowing look causing his face to blush like crazy. Michael was okay with it though, Garret immediately told him how adorable he looked when he was flustered. Michael, however was far more drunk than Garret. His speech was incredibly slurred but the brunette man didn’t seem to mind, he especially didn’t mind Michael’s hand creeping up his thigh. He looked down at Michael’s hand for a moment before capturing it with his own and peering up at Michael with lust filled eyes.

 

“Want to get out of here?” Garret leaned forward and asked with a whisper, breath fanning over Michael’s neck and ear.

 

“God, yes.” Michael definitely sounded horny, wasted and horny but Garret seemed to be into it because he slid out of his stool quickly and pulled Michael with him, fingers intertwining into a more intimate hold. Garret led Michael out of the building and the blue haired man couldn’t help but to look over to Calum’s table to find his neighbor already looking at him. The dark man’s jaw was set and his gaze was hard as it flitted between Michael, Garret, and their joined hands. He rested his eyes on Michael’s face, expression growing softer slightly before going back what it was and he looked away from Michael. He would probably have cared and analyzed the situation much more but Michael was drunk and he had a very attractive man wanting to get in his pants and he’d be damned before he let all of that drama stop him. He followed Garret the rest of the way out of the building.

 

“Your’s or mine?” Garret asked, wrapping his arms around Michael from behind and grazing his ear with his lips, nipping gently when he got to the bottom.

 

“Mine.” Michael sighed, not able fully say much of anything.

 

They waited for the car that would take them to Michael’s apartment building, the two men showed some sort of resolve until they actually stumbled into his apartment. Moans and laughter echoed through the apartment as they shed their clothes and hungrily chased each other’s mouths. Michael dragged Garret to his bedroom and let himself give into just feeling good. He didn’t think about much besides the other body in his bed that was touching him like he mattered. He let himself forget Calum for the night and he went to sleep afterwards with a soft smile on his face and Garret’s arm around his waist.

 

_

 

He woke up to the sound of shuffling in the bed next to him. Michael lazily cracked his eyes open to see Garret turned away from him and checking his phone. The headache hit him like a truck, making him groan and throw an arm over his eyes. Garret turned back around once he realized Michael was awake.

 

“Morning.” The naked man in Michael’s bed spoke softly, either nursing a headache of his own or understanding Michael was currently _dying_.

 

“Hey, you stayed?” Michael asked, hangover taking away any sort of tact that could have been used to make that question sound nicer.

 

“Yeah, uh, is that okay?” Garret suddenly looked really worried, also really cute. Michael was glad his intoxicated brain hadn’t made that bit up.

 

“Yes, yeah, that’s completely okay. I just didn’t expect you to is all.” Michael flipped over onto his stomach but kept eye contact with Garret.

 

“I was really tired; you wore me out.” They laughed at that before Garret continued, “But I do have to go now. My mom and baby sister are coming into town and I’d rather not look and smell like sex when I meet them.” He stood up from the bed and dressed himself in last night’s clothes.

 

“Here, let me walk you out.” Michael told him as he got up and searched for some boxers to put on.

 

“I had a really nice time, Michael.” Garret mentioned as the men walked to the door.

 

“I did too, I’m sorry for being such a mess last night.” He scratched the back of his neck and looked up at Garret, just now realizing how crazy tall the other guy was.

 

“You were fine, don’t worry about it. But, uh, do you think we could meet up again? For like dinner or something?” The taller man asked, Michael was able to tell that his eyes weren’t actually green, but really light brown. They almost matched his hair.

 

“Dinner sounds awesome.” Michael told him genuinely. “Put your number in my phone.” He handed his phone off and let the brunette type in his information and opened the front door.

 

“Cool, I’ll see you soon then?” He asked Michael, eyes darting down to the shorter man’s lips. Michael reached up and pressed a kiss to Garret’s lips, he felt the other man’s hand come up to cup his cheeks. They separated after a brief moment and Michael saw movement behind Garret. Calum had come out of his apartment, he wore basketball shorts, a cutoff tee, and headphone weren’t in his ears but sling over his shoulders. Michael forced himself to turn his attention back to Garret.

 

“Yeah see you soon.” He gave a small smile and watched him turn and leave before looking back at Calum and realizing what exactly it was that his neighbor was seeing when he looked at the blue haired man. Michael was fucked out and hung-over and it was obvious. He was only wearing a pair of crumpled boxers and he didn’t even want to think of the state of his hair.

 

“Fun night?” Calum asked him, it was supposed to be a friendly question. A bro question. But Calum sounded hurt, the question sounded forced, and Michael was mortified. He didn’t want to deal with the judgment or the feelings.

 

“I-er- Yes?” Michael answered, retreating slowly back into his apartment hoping Calum got the hint that he didn’t want to talk.

 

“Nice, I’m going to head out to the gym. Bye Michael.” Calum said before ducking down the hallway.

 

“Bye, Calum.” Michael muttered when there was no chance Calum could’ve actually heard him.

 

He closed himself in the apartment again, turned all the lights off, and crawled back into bed. He decided to deal with everything when he wasn’t sick from booze and embarrassment and went to sleep with nothing but confusing thoughts swimming around his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I just want to get it up and move on.   
> Please tell me what you think, any feedback would be sooo appreciated. Is anyone reading this anymore?  
> I swear the Malum plot is about to pick up really fast really soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading if you have and please excuse the typos, like always this hasn't been edited.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is deflecting and Calum has a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot put into words how sorry I am for updating a MONTH late. I've got so many projects going on, I had to put this off to the side for a while but I'm back for now!
> 
> I had a blast writing this so I hope you have fun reading it, this chapter changes everything!
> 
> (also smut so if you aren't into it, stop reading at the *** and start back at the ***, you won't be confused at all!)

  **7**

 

Michael went to work because that’s what he was supposed to do. He went to work, did his typical mediocre, _I-don’t-want- to-be-here_ job and then went home. He had a life before Calum confused it and he would be damned if he couldn’t get back to it. Michael was a man that enjoyed living comfortably, but his idea of comfort. His comfort included pizza in bed and sheets that were left untucked. It included working with his best friend and throwing miscellaneous items at the blonde while he tried to get his job done. It didn’t include second guessing his every move and lately it was including Garret.

 

The two had been texting quite frequently after their night at the club and it was easy. They got along in the way you would get along with a guy who lets you borrow his notes, or the woman that stops her walk so that you can pet her dog. The two just didn’t get deep, they found a way to have fun and enjoy each other’s outermost self. Garret was polite and gentle with Michael and most importantly honest. He had been pretty up front when telling Michael that he wasn’t looking for anything super serious but he was all for being friends but also making it clear that he wanted some things with Michael that absolutely went further what you’d do with the guy you borrow notes from. Michael also told him that a casual relationship was perfect right now and that he’d be into something like that with Garret.

 

They also liked the same things, mainly video games and guitar. Michael sold his guitar a couple years back so when Garret brought up the fact that he’d play sometime for Michael, the blue haired man got so excited he invited him over that day. Michael also invited Luke over, wanting to introduce his best friend to the man he ditched him at the club for. So that’s where they were, Luke was stretched out along Michael’s couch, his spindly limbs being forever too long to fit and hanging over the edge, leaving Michael to pace the floor.

 

“Mike chill out, honestly what is your deal?” Luke covered his eyes with his arms while he spoke.

 

“I don’t want you to be weird, Garret’s cooler than you.” Michael answered him, not stopping his anxious walking.

 

“I take offense to that, that’s not even the point. When did this even become a thing? What happened to Calum?” Luke sat up, trying to get Michael to be serious and level with him.

 

“Calum was never a thing, I screwed it up and he’s avoiding me. I told you he lied to me right? Told me he had a work thing and that’s why he could come out with us. He was there Luke, in the club with some girls and he looked right at me and didn’t even have the decency to say anything. He didn’t even look sorry, Luke. I’d like to think I’m not completely oblivious, I thought we were at least friends. Guess I was wrong.” Michael got a text as soon as he finished explaining.

 

**Garret**

**Im outside your door**

Michael snorted and walked over to let the man in.

 

“You know you could’ve knocked.” He points out with a grin, observing the blushing man in the door way. He was carrying a large guitar case that damn near made Michael giddy.

 

“Eh, yeah. Sorry.” Garret laughed and scratched the back of his neck while the blush crept further down his neck.

 

The blue haired man motioned for Garret to follow him into the apartment. He made his way back to the living room where Luke had moved from his starfish position to a more respectful, upright one on one end of the couch. The blonde _child_ eyed the two of them as they settled into the room.

 

“Luke, this is Garret. Garret, this is my best friend, Luke.” He introduced the two. Luke stretched a hand out to Garret, which he grabbed and shook politely.

 

“Nice to meet you, Michael has told me a lot about you.” Garret told Luke, making him raise his eyebrows and throw a questioning look at Michael.

 

“Really? That’s nice of him, I wish I could say the same but he hasn’t spoken much about you.” Luke’s mouth pulls into a faux frown as he taunts Michael.

 

“That’s not true I’ve told you about him!” Michael argued.

 

“You told me he played guitar, Mike.” Luke leveled with him.

 

“Seems like you only wanna be my friend for my guitar, Michael.” Garret, who had been awkwardly hanging around the outside of the room, joked. He also looked at Michael in a way that said _okay so maybe that’s not all you want me around for,_ and Michael flushed crimson.

 

“Shut up.” Michael slumped to the couch. “Just play me something and then lemme have a go.”

 

“You can go ahead and play if you want, you look like you really want to.” Garret bent down and undid the latches on the guitar case, brought over a beautiful acoustic guitar and handed it to Michael.

 

“You should’ve seen Mike when he had his electric, was mad. Good with his acoustic too.” Luke pointed out, crossing his legs underneath him on the couch.

 

“Where are they?” The new guy questioned.

 

“Had to sell them a couple years ago, needed food and this place a little more than a couple of guitars.” Michael’s eyes cast down as he strummed down and then up on the guitar, tuning a couple of strings into key.

 

“That’s a shame, go on play something, yeah? Luke’s hyped you up enough here and I gotta say, I’m excited.” Garret tried to lift the mood, no one wanted to talk money problems.

 

“M’kay, I’ll take any requests.” Michael grinned at his friends, watching Luke start to open his mouth to speak before cutting him off.

 

“No Taylor Swift, Luke. Don’t be cliché.” Luke’s face turned into a pout.

 

“S’quality music, Mikey. You could always play Wonderwall.” Luke earned a groan from Michael.

 

“Might be cliché too, but what about Green Day?” Garret suggested.

 

“Cliché is acceptable if it’s Green Day. Thank you for not being a useless twit.” He stuck his tongue out at Luke like a child before somewhat clumsily playing Good Riddance. His fingers danced along the strings, slipping on the frets every now and then. A couple notes came out flat and he found himself stopped and starting as the muscles in his fingers and arms were no longer accustomed to this sort of use. He eventually found his rhythm. He allowed his eyes to close while he held the instrument close, familiarity coming back to him in waves. He ended the song far more smoothly than he began and with both men humming along. Michael gave the instrument one last strum and opened his eyes again, he exhaled.

 

“Yeah, I’ve missed it.” He shrugged, not able to conceal the gleam in his eyes.

 

“We can tell, would you like a minute alone?” Luke nudged Michael’s knee with his own.

 

“Shut up, Huke. I just missed it more than I thought I did, I guess.” Michael smiled bashfully at his hand on the neck of the instrument.

 

“Why don’t you keep it, then?” Garret spoke up. Michael’s head shot up as he took in the brunette man looking at him.

 

“What? No, no way. I’m not taking your guitar.” He stood up and took the guitar back to where Garret was sitting.

 

“I’m serious, Michael. I have like three more. It’s really not a big deal. You don’t even look like you want to let go of the thing.” Garret put his hands up and leaned back into his chair, putting as much space between the instrument Michael was trying to give him, as if refusing to take it back would change Michael’s mind.

 

“I’m serious too. That’s too much, I could never pay you back you know that.” Michael didn’t back down, handouts not being something he typically accepted, though strangers seemed to keep finding ways around his values as of late.

 

“That’s why I’m trying to _give_ it to you. It can be a gift; you don’t have to pay me back.”

 

“Garret…” Michael began.

 

“I mean I’m not leaving with it so you don’t have to accept it but it’s just gonna sit here.” Michael tried to find something beyond the genuine grin on Garret’s face but came up with nothing but kindness.

 

“I don’t know what to say.” He shook his head and sunk back into his seat.

 

“Thanks, I’d guess.” Luke supplied from his spot on the couch. Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes, preparing his retort when Garret spoke again.

 

“It’s fine Michael. Now you guys wanna play some FIFA or are we just gonna sit here and be sappy all night?”

 

They set aside the guitar, the weight that Garret’s gift left on the room, and crammed onto the couch to play FIFA. It was a couple years old and Michael couldn’t help but think that Calum had the newest version. A dumb, teeny intrusive thought that paved way for more to follow. He handed his controller to Luke, promising that he could play the winner of his and Garret’s last match and half-heartedly watched the two duke it out gleefully. The living room was the least touched whereas Calum was concerned. The days they spent hanging out, or whatever it was, hardly ever took place in this room. He thought back to the club, _again._ His stomach twisted in an uncomfortable way, his crush was completely undeniable and it kept making everything tinge with a grey, achy feeling. He really shouldn’t be thinking about the man across the hall, not when he was sitting between his best friend and the dude that was totally giving it to him. Michael felt the whirlpool of doubt and sadness creep up on him, inching its’ way into his mind, uninvited.

 

He threw his arm across the back of the couch behind Garret, choosing to ignore his thoughts. Garret looked at him from the corner of his eye and the corner of the brunette’s mouth tugged up into a light smile. Michael kept his eyes on him when Garret’s attention returned to the screen. The man was so kind and open, a comfortable breed of predictable with honey colored eyes. Garret lost his match with Luke, though, so he had to surrender his controller to Michael for the next round. Michael removed his arm from the couch to grip the controller and prepare to _kick Luke’s ass_. He felt Garret’s hand land on his thigh, running it slowly but innocently enough, from just below his hip to just above his knee. The touch was welcome, the warm fluttery feeling not overwhelming or even that intense. Just nice, comfortable. Luke took advantage of Michael’s distracted state and scored a goal, letting out a whoop and pumping his fists into the air. He looked at Michael to gloat and eyed the hand on his thigh. A blush swept across his cheeks as he stood up.

 

“I- uh. I think I should get going.” Luke tried to tell Michael that he was taking the hint that frankly, Michael didn’t know he was giving.

 

“Why? You’ve only been here for like five minutes?” Michael questioned.

 

“Ash probably wants me to bring dinner home or something. I’ll see you soon. It was nice to meet you, Garret.” Luke touched his hand to Michael’s shoulder before practically fleeing the apartment, leaving Michael and Garret in a laughable silence.

 

“I’m sorry about that, he’s an idiot he can’t help it.” Michael apologized.

 

Garret laughed audibly and shook his head. “Stop it, he’s your best friend. You shouldn’t say things like that.”

 

“That’s exactly why I can say things like that.” He shot back, grinning at the other man. The game was long forgotten and playing a generic sport tune on a loop in the background.

 

“I _may_ be a little glad he’s gone.” Garret smirked.

 

“What, you don’t like my best friend? I don’t know if I can keep you around, then.”  He played along.

 

“He’s great, I just can’t do this when he’s sitting right here.” Garret spoke lowly, leaning in to catch Michael’s lips with his own. Michael laughed against Garret’s mouth.

 

“Maybe I’m a little glad he’s gone too.” Michael pulled back with a grin only to toss one of his legs on the other side of Garret’s legs and settle onto his lap.

 

“So you’re getting it?” Garret chuckled and placed his hands on Michael’s hips.

*** 

“I think so.” He wrapped his arms around Garret’s neck loosely and pressed his lips to the fading smile on Garret’s face. They kissed lazily for a bit, Garret’s thumbs had slipped up under Michael’s loose t-shirt and started rubbing lightly on the soft skin of Michael’s side. The brown eyed man broke from Michael, allowing him to catch a breath while Garret pressed a quick kiss to his jaw and moved him off of his lap. Michael moved to rest against the arm of the couch and Garret crawled towards him until he was situated above him. One arm was holding him a few inches above Michael and he rested between the blue haired man’s legs. He dipped back down to once again move his kiss swollen lips with Michael’s. Michael instantly pulled Garret closer to him, relishing in the heavy feeling of having someone so close. He let Garret’s tongue explore his mouth and caressed it with his own. Small, pleased moans erupted from Michael amidst the sounds of heavy breathing and wet kissing that flooded the room. Garret trailed his free hand between them and ran it over Michael’s increasingly hard cock. Michael rolled his hips up and against Garret’s hand, whining, wanting _more._

“Let me make you feel good, Michael.” Garret breathed hotly against his ear.

 

“Yeah, yes.” Michael nodded eagerly, tilting his head back as Garret palmed him through his jeans. Garret leaned back and got to work on the button of Michael’s jeans.

 

“Hips up, babe.” Garret spoke, Michael complied immediately. Garret tugged his jeans and briefs down enough to for his flushed cock to spring free.

 

“Please.” Michael moaned, bucking his hips up lightly. Garret nipped at the soft flesh of Michael’s thigh.

 

“Please, what?” He teased, causing Michael to writhe and push his hips up, chasing any sort of contact.

 

“Want you.” Michael managed to breathe out. Garret nuzzled into Michael’s hip, close to where Michael needed him but not close enough.

 

“What part of me?” Garret said, lowly. “My hand?” He wrapped a hand loosely around Michael’s length, “My mouth?”.

 

Michael moaned loudly at that, and Garret took the hint. He held onto the base of Michael’s cock and wrapped his lips around the head. Michael threw his head back at the feeling, the wet heat around him making his eyes squeeze shut.

 

“Shit, more.” Michael urged, he felt the soft vibrations of Garret chuckling as he took more of Michael into his mouth. Garret began bobbing up and down on Michael’s cock faster, tongue pressed to the underside and swirling around the head as he came back up. Saliva and precome spilled from Garret’s mouth, making it faster and hotter. Michael threaded his fingers through Garret’s hair, trying to keep himself from pushing up into the brunette man’s mouth. Garret glanced up at him before pulling off completely.

 

“You can, um, like fuck my mouth?” It came out as a question, Garret showing nerves for the first time.

 

“Wait, seriously?” Michael asked, not wanting to cause him to second guess but not wanting to do something Garret was uncomfortable with.

 

“Yeah, I actually like it, so.” Garret laughed lightly.

 

“Shit, yeah okay.” Michael gripped Garret’s hair tighter and urged him back to where he needed him most. Garret took Michael back into his mouth, sinking lower this time. Michael felt Garret’s throat relax as he hummed, giving Michael the go ahead. Michael gripped onto his hair and bucked his hips up. He thrusted into Garret’s mouth over and over again, feeling Garret’s moans begin to match his own. A familiar tight heat began to form low in his gut.

 

“Garret, I’m gonna-” Michael began as he felt Garret’s hands tighten on his thighs as he made no motion to pull back. Michael’s hips became erratic as the feeling washed over him and he came hot and fast down Garret’s throat. Garret worked him through his orgasm until he was whining from oversensitivity. Michael was stuck in a post-orgasm haze however, he noted Garret sitting back and jerking himself off quickly before he came all over his hand and shirt and leaned back into the couch.

 ***

They sat, panting and content for a few minutes. Neither one of them made an effort to move or clean up. Michael’s hair was probably a mess from sweat and Garret had cum literally everywhere and Michael would be lying if he didn’t admit it was hot as hell and nearly made his dick twitch with interest a second time. Michael was the first to speak up.

 

“Free guitar and a blowie? I might have to keep you around.” He laughed and pulled his pants back up.

 

“But not for my shining personality?” Garret put a hand to his chest, feigning hurt.

 

“Of course not, don’t be ridiculous.” Michael stuck his tongue out at Garret, like the five year old he felt he was sometimes.

 

“You know, I was thinking how easy it would be to grab the guitar and my shining personality and leave but I’m still sort of a mess and I don’t think I should go anywhere near that guitar like this.”

 

“Oh! Yeah feel free to go clean up! Bathroom is right through that door.” Michael pointed.

 

“Thanks.” Garret hopped up and walked away, giving Michael time to clear some things up with his best friend.

 

**Michael Clifford**

**What the shit Luke why did u have to be weird. For once I just wanted normal**

**Luke Hemmings**

**wth are u talking about**

**Michael Clifford**

**Getting all awkward and leaving like that? Garret and I aren’t serious you could’ve freaked him out**

**Luke Hemmings**

**Mikey…**

**Luke Hemmings**

**I thought u were done with non-serious fuckery**

**Michael Clifford**

**Fuckery?**

**Luke Hemmings**

**I don’t want you to get hurt**

**Michael Clifford**

**I’m not gonna. He’s chill I’m chill we r just having fun. We can talk about it later?**

**Luke Hemmings**

**Ya ok**

Michael put his phone down and waited for Garret to get done in the bathroom. He picked up the long since forgotten controller and started a match against the computer. He heard Garret before he saw him, eyes not leaving the screen. When he finally glanced up he saw that the other man was shirtless and holding his soiled shirt in his hand.

 

“You can borrow a t-shirt, c’mon.” Michael leapt up and padded off towards his room, Garret in tow. He pulled open one of his drawers and sifted through his haphazardly folded clothes until his found something that he thought would fit the taller man.

 

“Thanks.” Garret slipped the shirt over his head and pulled it down. “Wanna go get some food or something? I haven’t eaten all day.” He continued.

 

“Not a date?” Michael said, already walking out of the room. He fixed his hair roughly with his hands.

 

“Not a date.” Garret confirmed. “Just two dudes eating food in a majorly platonic way.”

 

“Two dudes who just happen to share fluids.” Garret laughed at Michael’s words, leading them out of the apartment and down to his car.

 

“Sharing fluids?” Garret questioned, looking back over his shoulder at Michael as they walked.

 

“Oh, would you prefer ‘bumping uglies’? What about knocking boots? Mattress dancing? Ooh ooh! Riding the _bony_ express!” The blue haired man laughed at his own joke and at Garret’s unimpressed face while they were stopped at a car he assumed was Garret’s.

 

“I might have to leave you in the parking lot after that last one.” Garret raised an eyebrow and proceeded to only unlock his side of the car.

 

“C’mon that was gold!” Michael argued, receiving nothing but a nonverbal deadpan from the man across the car. “Fine, fine, I’ll stop.” He surrendered lightly.

 

“Good.” Garret smiled and unlocked Michael’s side of the car before sling in behind the wheel. They peeled of into the street and top forty radio filled the car.

 

“You like tacos?” Garret asked Michael, eyes not leaving the road.

 

“Are there people that don’t like tacos?” Michael asked with a comfortable smile on his face, he adjusted the air conditioner to point towards him and leaned back with his eyes closed. “I trust you, wherever you wanna go I’m good. I’ll eat anything.”

 

“Alright then, there’s this great little place that has pancake chicken tacos. It tastes better than it sounds.”

 

The two sat in silence for the most part, every now and then they would burst into goofy singing when a song they recognized played. Laughing when the other was off key, Michael felt his cheeks start to burn. The songs would fade into something they didn’t know and Michael wished they stayed. He wished he felt something besides friendship for the other man, but he just didn’t find himself wanting to know the depths behind his eyes or the reasons for the creases in his face. Garret’s presence helped Michael not feel alone but it didn’t help that small dark pull in his gut that wanted him to turn around and knock on his neighbor’s door. He glanced at Garret and felt something like guilt twist with the joy he was already feeling. Not wanting to compare the two, but Michael couldn’t help but notice how Garret’s jaw wasn’t angular in the same way Calum’s was. His eyes didn’t crinkle almost all the way closed when he grinned. He couldn’t blame Garret, he was gone for the dark eyed, smiling man that made his heart hurt whenever he thought about him. It wasn’t Garret’s fault.

 

Garret drove into a parking lot of a building that looked like it should be anything but a place that sells tacos, which could only mean one thing.

 

“You bringing me to a hipster joint?” Michael questioned.

 

“Don’t be so quick to judge, nothing is ‘deconstructed’ and they sell meat. It’s actually really good, I swear.” Garret turned his car off and stepped out, walking towards a tin panel on some sort sliding contraption that Michael guessed was the door.

 

“It’s not the deconstructed food, places like this are way above my means dude. I work at a drug store; I can’t afford this type of thing.” Michael walked slowly behind Garret.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I invited you didn’t I?” Garret said with a tone of finality and entered the building. They were sat faster than Michael thought, with how many people were crammed into the small space. Both men slid into their respective sides of a booth and were handed a menu with about six items on it.

 

“You can’t pay for me.” Michael argued.

 

“I can.”

 

“This is not a date.” He pointed out, already starting to surrender. The food options were making his mouth literally water.

 

“Of course not, just a bro helping out a bro.” Garret smirked at Michael and returned his attention to the menu.

 

Ordering food was an easy ordeal, their waitress was relatable and relaxed. She laughed when Garret made fun of Michael for not knowing what focaccia bread was, and kept their mason jars of water full. They bantered in the same easy way they had since the start until they were full and slow. The sun had set outside and Michael pushed his straw around his drink lazily, not feeling the need to fill the silence but not wanting to leave just yet.

 

“Hey, Michael?” Garret spoke up

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We’re friends, right? Like I know this whole sex thing is supposed to be casual, but I mean. We get along.” He spoke, no sign of anxiousness or doubt. Just curiosity.

 

“I think we’re friends, why?” Michael asked the man across from him.

 

“I was just thinking about that guy you were talking about at the club? I can’t figure it out. You’re great and I don’t see how someone could just, I don’t know, do you like that? As much as I like fooling around with you, you have feelings for this guy and something doesn’t sound right about it. Maybe there’s more to it. Sorry if that’s overstepping.” He shrugged nervously, meeting Michael’s eyes.

 

“Oh.” Michael inhaled slowly, shocked that the other man brought up the _other_ man.

 

“I did overstep, just ignore that I said any of it.” Garret picked his napkin up off of his lap and placed it onto his plate.

 

“No, it’s chill. I’m just really confused where he’s concerned. I’m probably overreacting to be perfectly honest.”

 

“Why do you say that?” Garret cocked his head to the side slightly.

 

“It’s not like we were together or anything. He doesn’t owe me anything, I just get so clingy. Embarrassing, I know. I had this idea of him that made him out to be more than a guy can be, you know? I need to stop acting so offended that the guy I thought was perfect actually isn’t. It’s not fair to him.” Michael qualified.

 

“It’s not fair to you either, Michael. Sure maybe you thought he was more perfect than he is, but he still lied. Don’t blame it all on yourself when he did do something wrong. But it honestly just sounds like a communication problem, have you tried to talk to him?”

 

“No, I don’t think he wants to talk about it. I saw him when you left my apartment the morning after and looked like he wanted to get away from me as quick as he could.” Michael lifted his head up as he noticed the waitress coming back with the bill. Garret grabbed it quickly, before Michael had a chance to read the total.

 

“Aw come on, how much was it?” Michael asked, leaning towards Garret to try and catch a glimpse of the numbers.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Michael. I said I got it.” Garret stuck his tongue out at Michael only to receive a very pale middle finger aimed in his direction in return. Garret pulled out his wallet and opened the billfold to fish out cash when the mass of green nearly made Michael’s eyes pop out of their sockets.

 

“ _What the hell?_ Who carries that much cash on them?” Michael questioned Garret, tone nothing short of incredulous. Garret laughed and put a few on the table before folding it back up.

 

“It’s really not all that much.”

 

“Are you kidding me? How does that thing even fold? Where do you make that kind of money?” Michael probably should have stopped to consider propriety but the shock of the sheer amount of money he just casually saw clouded his judgment.

 

“You’re going to think it’s weird.” Garret muttered shyly.

 

“What, are you like a prostitute? Because that’s totally cool, I respect the hell out of sex workers. They get such a bad rap you know, it’s such a fi-“ Michael rambled before Garret interrupted him.

 

“I’m not a prostitute, you can chill out. I don’t actually have a job? Well, I did but I quit once I started being able to make money off my money, you know?”

 

“Not really.” The blue haired man admitted.

 

“I pretty much just gamble. There’s a whole community of us. Every weekend these guys fight and people take bets. It’s kinda like boxing but none of these guys wanted to get into the official circuit. Soon enough people were drawn to it, talented boxers, and a scene with no regulations? I mean, come on. It’s the perfect place if you wanna make money and other things in a less than legal way. Last year alone so many more people came we had to completely relocate because there wasn’t enough room in the building for all of us to fit. I just have good instincts I guess, been betting on the right guy for like two years now and its ridiculously good money.” Garret explained.

 

“Well, shit. I wasn’t expecting that.” Michael noted.

 

“Yeah it’s different, I didn’t know about it until a buddy of mine came to my job at the power plant beat to hell. He’s one of the fighters there and I guess he thought I was chill enough to be let in on the secret.”

 

“So I’m chill enough?” He teased, still a little confused but catching on quickly.

 

“I guess, you outta come out and watch a match with me. There’s one later tonight.” Garret propositioned casually.

 

“I already told you, I am broke as hell. I can’t be betting money on underground boxing matches.”

 

“You really don’t have to bet, they’re fun to watch too. Way more intense than what you’ll see on TV.” He provided, trying to sway Michael.

 

“My boxing knowledge begins and end with the first Rocky movie.” Michael knew he wanted to go at that point, he also was not one to give up an opportunity to mess with people.

 

“Then you’ll _really_ like it, come on. If we leave now we can still catch it. We can just hang out and watch.”

 

“Okay, why not?” Michael slid out of the booth, followed by an excited Garret. The two left the restaurant long after they arrive and got in Garret’s car.

 

 

Michael had lost his bearings, for a while he had tried to keep up with street names or even identifiable buildings but he stopped being able to keep track like fifteen minutes ago. That didn’t stop he from looking out the glass and into the nighttime. They turned into a gravel lot and Michael felt the car slow to a halt and the engine shut off, signaling they had arrived. They didn’t speak as the exited the car. There were a few other people walking in the same direction Michael and Garret were. None of them looked how Michael would have guessed, there were a couple of young women in light colored tops and jeans and to the other side of them, there was what appeared to be a well off middle aged man and his wife. They followed the crowd and the growing sounds of music and shouting to a door guarded by two large men in jeans and dark tops. They walked past them with relative ease, recognition flashing through there eyes when they saw Garret and controlled apprehension as they sized Michael up. The guards didn’t stop him and Michael could only assume it was because he was with Garret.

 

The hallway they walked into was long and yellow and the further they ventured into the more deafening the sounds got. Michael’s shoes stuck slightly on the tacky floor, the state of the building however, didn’t not seem to bother anyone. The hallway spilled into the main room, a large room that rivaled an airplane hangar and the vibe was electric. The people milled about excitedly and loudly. Men waved money out about the crowd in what reminded Michael of the Wall Street floor. The scent was something so thick and bordering enticing and unbearable. Michael could pick out fumes from cigarettes and pot, beer and perfume, and sweat on top of all of that. The lights dimmed while Garret and Michael were still some ways away from what looked like the ring, Michael couldn’t see above the thong of people. Garret grabbed onto Michael’s hand and began tugging him along through the crowd. They made their way to the front as the announcer began introducing the match.

 

“Have we got a show for you tonight! I hope you’re confident in your bets because tonight, two of our finest go head to head this highly anticipated match! Now, in the red corner, weighing in at two hundred pounds even, my personal friend. Adam ‘The Right Hook’ Warner!” The announcer boomed as a light shone down on a man grinning though his mouth guard and winking at someone in the audience. Michael was able to get closer to the ring, now he was right up against the rope that separated the crowd from the ring, light illuminating his and Garret’s faces.

 

“And in the blue corner! This crowd’s favorite unsung hero, the man who doesn’t blink, our only undefeated fighter this season, weighing in at one hundred and eighty four pounds, Calum ‘The Maori Madman’ Hood!” The crowd erupted in screams that made the previous one’s sound like whispers and Michael’s heart dropped.

 

Calum stepped into the light and kept his arms down, unlike his opponent. He looked out on the crowd, eyes dancing over the faces of the people chanting his name. His short hung low on his hips and his gloved hands were resting by his sides. His eyes came closer to where Michael was positioned and Michael’s palm had never felt clammier. He hadn’t yet blinked and probably was not concealing how surprised he was. Calum’s eyes finally travelled over Michael’s, not stopping and moving on. Michael felt relief flood his body only to be drained again. When Michael looked back up, Calum was staring right at him. Neither of them noticed the bell sounding, signaling the beginning of the match. The boxer’s face went through a few unidentifiable emotions but settled back on confusion. Michael wanted to slip back into the crowd, as if somehow that would make Calum forget he saw him.

 

Calum’s opponent, however, was not currently frozen in place like Calum was. He took advantage of Calum’s distracted state and swung _hard_ at Calum’s jaw. Michael’s sure he screamed but he could distinguish his voice amongst the other’s as his neighbor was sent tumbling to the ground. Garret noticed Michael’s distraught face.

 

“Michael what is it? Are you okay?” He shouted against Michael’s ear.

 

“That’s him! That’s my neighbor! The guy I’ve been talking about!”

 

They turned their attention back to the ring, where Calum was still lying, unmoving, on the mat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BOXING REVEAL YAS  
> I've had this planned for so long, I'm so glad you finally get to have it!
> 
> AS ALWAYS, thank you for reading and being awesome!
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed or and suggestions or questions or ANYTHING TALK TO ME  
> :-)  
> i love calum goodbye
> 
> (not proofread im too tired)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first chaptered fic, go easy on me. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think, find me on tumblr: malumstummy.tumblr.com


End file.
